The Love of An Emperor
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Zeon meets a young human woman who is being attacked. He feels anger rise up at seeing this. In the moment he seen her. He knew she was more than human. He never thought he would want to protect anyone or anything. But why did he feel this way towards her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Choosing a Path Better Than Hell**

Zeon was walking around without his partner. He had smirked thinking of the pain of his twin brother was having that he placed on him. As he was walking he had overheard an arguement. Curious as he was. He decided to see what was going on. When he got there. He was surprised at seeing a young woman being attacked. It was strange as he had felt a feeling of anger against the men surrounding the woman.

"What's going on here?" He asked curiously walking towards the group of men.

"Get lost kid. You shouldn't be here." One guy said holding a knife to the woman.

Zeon didn't move. He smirked as he said, "I see. You are going to force a woman to give you her body. I can already tell you are very weak. To pick on a defenseless woman. You're pathetic."

"What's that you little shit!"

"You didn't hear? I said you're pa-the-tic." Zeon said tauntingly towards the man who held the woman in his tight grip.

The man had let go and walked towards Zeon. When all of a sudden lighting came from his hand.

"Zakeru!" Shouted a voice outside the allyway.

The attackers had left the woman barely conscious as they ran away after the one guy had gotten attacked.

"Zeon. It's time to go." The voice said.

_"Zeon,"_ Kara thought. _"Who is he? Why does he have such power? Is he a demon or __something?"_

"You are correct woman. I am a demon. Are you a part of this demon battle going on?" Zeon said looking at her.

Kara looked at him curiously. As if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I can tell by your expression. You don't."

"What demon battle?" Kara asked.

"If you would like to come with me. I will tell you about it." Zeon smirked as he thought the young woman would refuse him.

But just the opposite happened which made him look towards her in surprise.

Kara had weakly gotten up with help as she braced against the concrete wall.

"I'll come. Wherever you go is probably better than this hell."

Zeon turned away and began walking out of the allyway. He was still wondering why he had saved the mysterious young woman when he hates all humans.

"What's wrong Zeon?" Dyufo asked looking at him.

"It's nothing." Zeon said as he turned his mind back to his own thoughts.

Zeon looked back towards Kara and saw she was becoming weaker. He had noticed the drops of blood trailing behind her.

"Hey woman?" He asked all of a sudden making her look up at him. As well as Dyufo look towards him. "Do you have anything to stop that bleeding?"

"What?" Kara asked as she looked behind her. She had then noticed the trail of blood heading towards the area of where they were. "I didn't know I was bleeding."

Zeon walked towards her and looked at her back. He looked around and saw a nearby village.

"I hate these humans. But I want no other demons finding us. Her blood trail is a dead give away." Zeon said looking at Kara.

"Why don't we-," Dyufo asked all of a sudden. But stopped as he caught the intense glare from Zeon. "Forget what I had said. We'll go to the nearest village for assistance." Dyufo looked towards Zeon and thought, _"why is he still bringing this woman with us. When she is seriously injured?"_

"I'm going to take her to the Demon World with me." Zeon said in a low voice so Kara wouldn't hear what he said.

"Why?" Dyufo asked.

"Because I am." Zeon said and left no room for anymore discussion.

"Is it because of what she said after you had saved her from those attackers?"

Zeon remembered seeing the hate towards the village she was in when they rescued her.

_"Wherever you go is probably better than this hell."_ "It is. She said she'll come whereever we go."

Dyufo nodded his head as he remembered her words.

They had continued towards the nearest village.

By the time Zeon and Dyufo arrived at the village. Kara had lost consciouness.

They had gone towards the hospital nearby.

Dyufo walked in holding Kara as Zeon opened the door.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"We found her unconscious and bleeding." Zeon said in a scared childish voice that reflected the worriness he showed in his eyes.

Dyufo looked towards Zeon and thought. _"You're quite an actor, Zeon."_

"That's good to know," Zeon whispered smirking as the nurse left to go and get a first aid kit.

"I forgot you can read my thoughts." Dyufo said smirking at Zeon.

The nurse came back with a doctor. And Zeon had put on his childish act again. Except he felt deep inside of him. He was really worried about the young woman. Why he felt that way he didn't know.

Zeon reached his hand out and placed it on Kara's. And at that moment he had seen her dark past of abuse and the rage of the humans who had tormented her.

"Now I see what she meant when she said where ever I go would be better than this hell." Zeon said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Dyufo asked.

"What happened to her in the ally wasn't the first time she was attacked. She's been attacked for most of her life like that."

"I see. So she has suffered exactly like we did." Dyufo said looking towards Kara resting.

Zeon nodded his head.

A few minutes later a doctor came in and saw Zeon still holding onto Kara's hand looking a little scared.

"She'll be just fine. Her injuries weren't as bad as they seemed." The doctor said putting ointment with gozz against her back. "As soon as she wakes up. She can leave here. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine." Dyufo said to the doctor.

The doctor had left Kara's room. Zeon had still held Kara's hand.

Kara had woken up feeling a small warm hand on hers.

She looked and saw Zeon was holding her hand.

"Zeon-sama." Kara whispered making him look towards her.

Zeon noticed he was still holding her hand. He quickly snatched it away as he began to blush slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Dyufo asked.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you Dyufo-san." Kara said bowing towards him.

"Let's get out of here now." Zeon said walking towards the door.

"Okay," Kara said as she had gotten out of bed and had placed her shoes on.

They had all left the hospital soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Battle for the Mamodo King**

Zeon had begun explaining to Kara what the battle for Mamodo King was. He had explained how

one hundred children were sent to the human world. Along the way he asked if she had seen another child who looked like him.

"You are the first demon I've ever met." Kara said looking at him.

"I guess that would be true since you didn't know about any of this until I had spoken of it." Zeon

paused then said, "the other person who looks like me would be my twin brother Gash."

"I see." Kara said.

They had been walking silently until someone spoke towards them.

"Is that Gash?" Spoke a male voice.

Zeon had felt his anger rise at the mention of his younger brother.

"Who's the one who calls me by that detestable name?" Zeon asked glaring behind him where he

heard the voice.

The blond haired man paused then thought looking closer at Zeon and said, _"no. It's not him. It only looks like him appearance wise. But his aura is completely different than Gash's. It's much more evil."_

"So you've met Gash?" Zeon asked coldly. "That must mean you have defeated him."

"We did not. They were strong but we had parted ways," the blond haired man said.

Zeon smirked as he said, "don't joke with me. He's strong, you say?" He paused then said,

"That's wrong. You're just as insanely weak as that squirt. How a klutz such as yours survived is a mystery."

The other man had picked up the mamodo he was with and said, "come on Roppes. We should

be leaving now. It's a little uncomfortable around here."

"You don't want to fight?"

"I want to enjoy my journey. I refuse such a needless battle."

"... naive. Both of you are so naive..." Zeon said angrily. "I won't let you escape. When I see

naive punks like you. I just have to beat them into a pulp." Zeon said snapping his fingers bringing Dyufo towards him.

The blond haired man had look towards Dyufo as if he was trying to read him..

Kara stayed mixed in with the crowed so she wouldn't distract Zeon or Dyufo.

Zeon told the other man where to face them off in the battle. He had then turned towards Kara and asked her if she would like to see a real battle.

"I don't want to be in your way Zeon-sama." Kara said softly.

"You won't be. I want to show you what a real battle should be." Zeon said as he looked towards

her.

Kara blushed a little seeing his intense stare. She nodded her head and said, "okay."

She had left the next moment with them.

They had arrived at a grassy feild. The other mamodo and person had yet to show up.

"Dyufo. Take Kara to a safe place where she won't get hurt and still be able to see everything."

Zeon said looking towards her.

"Let's go Kara-chan. The battle will be starting any moment now." Dyufo said placing his hand on

Kara's shoulder.

"Okay." Kara said nodding her head.

Dyufo took Kara towards an abandoned building. "Stay here and watch from the window. We'll

come and get you as soon as we beat these guys."

"Dyufo-san?" Kara asked all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering what happens when you defeat a Mamodo? Do they die?"

"No. They go back to their own world when their books are burned." He paused then said, "Zeon

and I will be back soon. You just stay here where it's safe."

"Okay." Kara said.

Zeon looked towards Dyufo and asked in a quiet tone. "Is she safe?"

"She is. I placed her in an abandoned building about fifty-feet that way." Dyufo said pointing

towards where Kara was waiting for them.

"That's good to know. Now it's time to battle." Zeon said as he saw the two people they had

challenged.

Soon the battle had started. Zeon and Dyufo quikly overpowered the other two and gained

control over them.

Zeon had aimed his hand towards the smaller Mamodo's book and fired it twice with his Zakeru

attack spell.

The next moment they had left as the spell book burned and vanished.

"So what did you think after seeing your first Mamodo Battle?" Zeon asked smirking.

"You both were very powerful, Zeon-sama. But it was easy to tell you guys were going to win."

Kara said smiling at him.

"Let's get out of here." Zeon said as he grabbed her hand and had wrapped his cloak around both

her and Dyufo at the same time.

The next moment they had disappeared.

"We're back here now." Zeon said as he transported him, Dyufo, and Kara to a house.

"Where is here?" Kara asked.

"This is my home." Dyufo said looking at Kara.

"I see," Kara said as she had taken her shoes off at the door step.

"Wait just a moment and I'll get you a pair of slippers." Dyufo said as he stepped onto the small

step where a pair of slippers were.

"Okay," Kara said nodding her head.

Dyufo came back with a pair of slippers for Kara to wear.

"Thanks," Kara said back as she placed the slippers on her feet and had fully entered his house.

"Sure," Dyufo paused then said, "You look a little exhausted. Why don't you lay down and take a

nap?"

"Okay." Kara said as she went towards his couch.

"Zeon. Why don't you show Kara the guest room?" Dyufo said as he looked towards him.

"Come this way Kara." Zeon said walking towards the bedrooms.

"Okay," Kara said fallowing him.

"Why don't you rest here for a while and we'll get you up soon."

"Thank you Zeon-sama. Tell Dyufo-san I had said thanks as well. It feels like forever since I had

slept in a real bed." Kara said as she laid down on the bed.

"I will. Goodnight Kara." Zeon paused then said smirking as he looked towards her. "I guess it

has been a very long time since you had slept in a real bed if you just fall asleep the moment your

head hits the pillow."

Zeon had walked back out towards the living room where Dyufo was sitting on one of the couches.

"How is she?"

"She had fallen fast asleep the moment her head touched the pillow on the bed." Zeon said

smirking.

Dyufo smirked saying, "it must feel like forever since she's been in a real bed."

"Yeah." Zeon said. He had left to go and lay down on the couch.

Dyufo was going to suggest to him to go and lay down with Kara. But he had already fallen asleep

on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Zeon Tells Dufaux About Faudo**

Zeon had woken up a few hours later. He sat up and looked towards Dufaux.

"How is she?"

"She is still sleeping. I had checked on her a few minutes ago."

"Okay." Zeon said as he got off of the couch. "I'll be back in a while. I need to go and check something out."

Before Dufaux could ask. Zeon had disappeared from the house.

"I wonder where he went to now? He never tells me anything when he gets in a serious mood." Dufaux said outloud.

Zeon had gone to think about what he had seen a few weeks ago. He had knelt down on top of one of the windmills. He closed his eyes and began to think as he placed his hand to his

forehead.

_"No, it's not around this time in my memories."_ An image of the castle showed up. _"Further b__ack. A much younger time."_ A tower like building had shown up. Each level of the buliding

smaller then the one below it. Making the tower look almost like a cone. _"That's right. The D__emon World Royal Library. I entered the lost corridor accidently."_ A double door appeared

with two keyholes of somekind in the center of each door. _"By chance I made my way there, th__e forbidden archive.."_ Two books had lain on top of a desk. A green book laid on the right side.

But there was a purple book with the same keyhole design as the double doors he had entered. _"...the innermost, the left book."_ As he opened the book golden light poured out of it. Zeon

opened his eyes as he thought, _"Interesting. I don't know who did it, but they did a very __interesting thing."_

He grinned as he thought making a fist, _"however, it won't go the way they __want."_ Zeon stood up on the windmill and grinned saying, "I will be the one to control Faudo!"

The next moment he had left the windmills to head home. Strangely he had become thrilled at returning home. He wondered if it was because Kara had begun living there with him and Dyufo.

As Zeon returned home he had seen Dufaux and Kara in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I'm back," Zeon said entering the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Zeon-sama." Kara said smiling at him.

"Yeah," Zeon said back as he glanced away from her.

Dufaux seen and smirked at how Zeon was reacting to Kara.

_"I think this demon is starting to fall for the woman he had saved."_ Dufaux thought to himself.

"I'm going to lay down until it's done." Zeon said leaving the room.

Kara had felt her heart speed up as she heard Zeon's voice.

She had felt her lips curve up in a small smile at knowing he was back.

As she turned around and said hi to him. She could feel her color begin to rise up from her neck towards her cheeks.

"You're blushing Kara-chan." Dufaux said smirking at her.

"I am?" Kara asked surprised.

"Do you like Zeon?" Dufaux asked looking at her.

"I," Kara said blushing. "I don't know." Kara said truethfully. "I don't know what my feelings are for him."

Neither one knew Zeon was listening to their conversation.

"I guess she's as confused about her feelings towards me as I am about mine towards her." Zeon said smiling slightly.

"But I do know I don't want him to disappear." Kara said so softly that Dufaux didn't hear what she said.

But Zeon had heard what she had said.

"Kara," Zeon whispered as he left to go and lay down on the couch.

"Dinner's all ready." Dufaux said as he walked up to Zeon.

Zeon opened his eyes and sniffed the air smelling a sweet aroma.

"What'd you guys make. It smells sweet." Zeon said as he sat up on the couch.

"Kara-chan made bar-b-qued yellowtail." Dufaux said smiling.

"Really?" Zeon asked looking at him.

"Yeah." Dufaux said smiling at him.

"I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Zeon said as he had gotten off of the couch.

They had walked into the kitchen and seen Kara placing plates on the table.

In the center of the table were two giant yellowtail tunas that had been baked in bar-b-que sauce.

"That looks good Kara-chan." Zeon said smiling at her.

"Thanks Zeon-sama." Kara said smiling at him.

Everyone had sat down and began eating the food.

Zeon finished eating the food on his plate and said looking at Kara. "Dinner was good Kara-chan. Thanks."

"Sure." Kara said smiling at him.

Zeon seen her smile and blushed a little.

Kara had gotten up all of a sudden. She had cleared off the table and said, "I'll take care of these dishes."

"Thanks Kara-chan." Dufaux said smiling at her.

"Sure," Kara said smiling at him.

Zeon had gotten up and left the room. He had gone and laid down on the couch. Soon he had begun to relax and had fallen asleep on the couch.

After Kara had finished cleaning the dishes. She had gone towards the bathroom and began undressing. A few minutes later the knob had turned as she had entered the tub filled with hot

water. She wasn't really paying attention as she had begun to relax surrounded by the water.

Zeon entered the restroom because he had to use it. But he had forgotten about having to use the restroom and watched Kara as she entered the tub filled with hot water.

He could feel his body temperature rise. The next thing he knew. His face was all hot as he blushed a deep shade of red.

He had entered as quietly as possible. The next moment his body seem to freeze as Kara had looked towards him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I thought it was empty." Zeon said as he bowed towards her.

Kara didn't say anything as she felt herself blush thinking Zeon had seen more than an eyeful, to say the least.

Zeon had backed out of the room and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he closed the door.

"You look like you were caught red-handed with something." Dufaux said grinning at Zeon.

"You could have warned me she was in there." Zeon said facing away from him.

"I didn't know she was. I thought she was laying down after she had finished the dishes." Dufaux said honestly.

"I guess while she's in there. I can tell you about what I saw."

"What you saw?" Dufaux asked.

"You heard about the strange mountain-like figure appearing all of a sudden here?"

"Yeah."

"It's not a demon. I have no idea what it is yet." Zeon paused then said, "I have seen it before though. I remember it was called 'Faudo'. There is a keyhole on it. I have seen this type of keyhole in the Demon World Royal Library a long time ago. Which is why I remembered the name of it."

"Faudo?" Dufaux asked. "It sounds incredibly powerful if it's that huge."

"It is." Zeon said smirking at him. "Which is why we will control it's power."

Dufaux grinned hearing Zeon say that.

Kara had gotten out of the tub and drained it as she began to dry off.

A few minutes later she had gone to go and lay down in the room she was sleeping in before.

Zeon had seen her out of the corner of his eyes. He looked towards her and blushed remembering what he had seen.

Dufaux looked and seen where Zeon was looking. He grinned and said, "you're blushing again Zeon. I'm starting to think you really like Kara-chan."

"Hey quit teasing me. I don't like Kara that way." He said in a low voice as he blushed deeper. "Anyways back to the important matter about Faudo."

"What about it?" Dufaux asked.

"We will be the ones to control it. But," Zeon paused as he looked towards Kara's room.

"You don't want Kara-chan to be in harms way."

"Yeah. Since she has nothing to do with this battle to become king." Zeon said looking at him.

"Okay. I guess I'll just have to make sure she don't get hurt." Dyufo paused then said grinning, "I might not have to worry too much about that. Since you'll be taking her with you to Demon World."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

**Cold Heart, Tender Kiss**

Kara had laid down in her bed feeling relaxed. But also remembering Zeon walking in on her. She blushed remembering the moment. She didn't see Zeon as a child. She had seen him as a man in a child's body. Probably because he had told her he was a demon. Kara wished Zeon would have looked more like Dyufo. She wanted to see him look like how he had acted. He sure didn't act like a child around her. She felt like she was a bad person for liking Zeon as she did.

Unknown to her though. Zeon was beginning to feel the same as her.

Zeon had gone out after telling Dyufo about his plan to control Faudo. He said he would be back in a while.

Dyufo nodded his head thinking Zeon only wanted to get away from Kara to try and sort out his confusing feelings towards her. Little did he know. Zeon didn't leave the area. He had sat ontop of a tree branch nearby. He had wanted to watch Kara sleeping in her bed. But she wasn't sleeping.

She was laying down facing the window crying quietly.

"Why is she crying? What's hurting her so badly?" Zeon thought.

As he was about to leave the branch. He had heard her call his name softly. Hearing his name fall from her lips in such a way had made his heart skip a beat. She didn't say his name as she usually did around him. When she had said his name then. It sounded softer, more gently than anything he had heard before in his life.

"Kara," Zeon said as he squeezed the tree branch he was sitting on. The next moment he pulled his hand away and saw a small cut on his hand from squeezing so hard. "Damn it!" Zeon whispered harshly. "I think Dyufo might be right. I think I'm starting to care for Kara in a much deeper way."

The next moment he had stood up on the tree branch and had disappeared.

Zeon had gone to where he had found Faudo before. But it seemed to have disappeared from the location. "It must be Riou's doing. I remember in the demon world his father was the one who had controlled Faudo before. And his father had handed it down to him." Zeon smirked as he said. "It'll be fun to take it away from him." He said as he had returned home. He decided to look for it later. He was anxious to return to Kara. Even thinking of her name made his pulse react. Almost the same way as it does when he battles.

Kara had started to fall asleep after crying so much. She never heard Zeon come home. Or for that matter. Him sneaking into her room.

Zeon looked towards Kara as she slept peacefully. "I've never seen anyone sleep so peacefully before." Zeon began reaching his hand towards Kara's mouth. But stopped as he heard Dyufo walking towards her room.

Zeon was about to leave as Dyufo began turning the door handle. But once again felt his heart stop at hearing Kara whisper his name. He looked towards her and had left before Dyufo opened her door.

Dyufo opened Kara's door to check in on her.

He smiled seeing her sleep. As he closed the door he had seen small footprints indented the carpet. "Zeon must have been watching her earlier. I think Kara-chan is melting that cold heart of his. She seems to be changing us both." Dyufo said closing her door.

Zeon had entered Kara's room once more as Dyufo closed her door.

He had walked towards her quietly. So he didn't wake her.

He had climbed up into her bed and had sat watching her sleep.

"You seem to be making me like you as much as I do fighting Kara." Zeon said as he reached his hand towards her face. He had gently wiped a tear that fell from her eyes as she slept. And as he did. He could hear her thoughts. He closed his eyes as he brought his hand away from her. Then before he stopped himself he leaned towards her sleeping face and gently brushed his lips against hers. He opened up his eyes in surprise at what had just happened. "What have I done?" Zeon asked angrily to himself at the realization that he had kissed Kara. The next moment he had disappeared from her room.

Zeon had decided to stay away from Dyufo's house. He was beginning to not trust himself around Kara. He decided the only thing was to become seperated from her. For good.

And yet the decision he had made had made his chest hurt.

"I can't be distracted anymore by these unwanted emotions!" Zeon paused then said to himself, "I'll give her a present for doing what she has done for us." He said as he had gone to sleep in one of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

One Final Gift

A few weeks later after Zeon kissed Kara. He decided he wanted to go out and buy something forher. He looked in on her and said gently. "You just stay here and rest. We'll be back in a while."

"I will." Kara said as she closed her eyes covered up in a blanket. A few seconds later she was sound asleep.

Zeon smiled and closed the door as he had left with Dyufo.

They had left the house the next moment.

Zeon was out walking around with Dyufo.

As they were walking on the streets. They had passed a jewelry store. Zeon turned and looked into the shop.

Dyufo looked and smirked as he bent over and whispered to Zeon. "Are you thinking of buyingsomething for Kara-chan?"

Zeon looked at Dyufo and blushed a little. "Yeah. I was."

Dyufo smirked as he said in a teasing voice, "you really like Kara-chan don't you? She is the only

human, or mamodo for that matter, you ever talked kindly about."

"Is that so?" Zeon asked. "She's unlike any creature I've ever met. She doesn't seem to be afraid

of anything. And it's strange that I always feel pleased and relaxed around her." Zeon said as he

and Dyufo had walked into the jewelry store.

"Buy what you want for her Zeon." Dyufo paused then said, "you choose and I'll pay for it."

"That sounds like a good plan." Zeon said smirking at Dyufo as they walked towards the jewelry section.

"Can I help you with anything?" A female clerk asked looking at Zeon and Dyufo.

"Can I see what you have for a young lady?" Zeon asked in his innocent child voice once again.

"What would you like to see? I have an assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings." The clerk said looking at Zeon.

Zeon nodded his head.

The clerk had let him around the back and led him towards the different jewelry sections.

Zeon had liked the jewelry. But none of it seemed to fit how he thought of Kara.

"How about the pearl then?"

Zeon smiled and saw the pure white gemstones. He had nodded his head and said, "these look really nice. I think they'll fit her nicely."

"How about you and your guardian look over these. And pick out the ones you want." The clerk paused then said, "I shall wait for you by the register."

"Okay." Zeon said as he walked back towards Dyufo.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Dyufo asked looking at Zeon.

"I think so. Out of all of this fancy jewelry. The only peices that would seem right for her would be

these white stones." Zeon said.

Dyufo smiled and said in a teasing voice, "a stone that means innocence and purity? I think that's a good choice for Kara-chan."

"Yeah. It seems to suit her personality well."

"And your feelings for her?" Dyufo paused then said seeing Zeon blush a little. "You should finally admit it to yourself Zeon. You really care for Kara-chan."

"I don't know." Zeon said looking down.

"Yes you do. Think about how you acted when we first took her to the hospital to have her injury checked out. You held onto her hand until she had woken up. And you didn't know she had woken up until she called your name."

"Why does that seem to make you think I like her?" Zeon asked turning away as he began blushing.

"Your face is red Zeon." Dyufo paused then said, "every time you speak of Kara-chan. You blush."

"Fine. I admit I like her." Zeon said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I told you so. You only had to admit it to yourself outloud that you liked her." Dyufo said as he looked at the jewelry peices.

About ten minutes later they walked out of the jewelry store with the few peices Zeon had chosen for Kara.

They had picked out a chain necklace with one peral hanging from it. As well as a pair of earrings, bracelet, and ring to go along with it.

"This must be a very special lady for you to pick out my best peices." The clerk said smiling at Zeon and Dyufo.

"Yeah." Dyufo paused then said as he looked at Zeon, "we think she is."

Zeon blushed as he turned away.

Dyufo finished paying for the items and fallowed him outside the store.

"How about we go home and see how she's doing now?" Dyufo asked.

"Sure," Zeon said nodding his head. He had used his cloak and transported them home.

"Kara, we're back home." Dyufo said as he walked into his house.

"Welcome home," Kara said greeting them with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Zeon asked.

"Much better." Kara said smiling at him. All of a sudden she felt her heart skip a beat. She glanced away as she blushed a little bit.

Dyufo noticed and smiled. He had glanced at Zeon. He was watching Kara out of the corner of his eyes. His cheeks were also a little pink.

_"This little demon does have a heart. At least a heart for Kara-chan."_ He thought smiling to himself.

"Why don't you guys go and relax. I'll get started on making dinner for us." Dyufo said smirking at both Kara and Zeon.

"Okay." Zeon said as he took Kara's hand and led her towards the living room. He sat Kara down on the couch and sat next to her. "Here Kara. We got you a gift."

"Yeah," Dyufo paused then said grinning at Zeon and Kara as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "I paid for the items. But Zeon was the one who picked them out for you."

Zeon glared at Dyufo as he blushed deeply.

"I hope you like them," Zeon said looking the other way.

Kara opened up the package and saw the assorted jewelry pieces. "Zeon-sama," Kara whispered as tears filled her eyes. No one has ever given her anything as precious as the gift they had given her. "Thank you. I shall always treasure it."

"You're welcome." Zeon said smiling gently at her.

_"I wish this feeling of happiness can last forever."_ Kara thought to herself as Zeon took the ring out and slipped it onto her left hand. He had then placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it.

"There you go." Zeon said gently.

"Thank you, Zeon-sama. It's beautiful." Kara said as she gently placed her hand over the peral.

Zeon smiled as he said softly. "I'm glad you like it Kara."

"I love it." Kara whispered softly.

But Zeon had heard her and whispered against her ear. "I'm glad Kara."

Which made her blush a deep shade of red. As her heart pounded hard in her chest.

_"I wanted to give you something to remember me by. And hopefully you'll forgive me for hurting you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

A Sorrowful Goodbye

A few weeks later after Zeon had given Kara the jewelry he had heard Kara talking with Dyufo in the kitchen. He closed his eyes in frustration at his confusing feelings towards her. He had entered the kitchen and had looked towards her. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Duyfo looked towards him from the corners of his eyes. _"What's Zeon thinking about? I've never seen him so angry. Even when we had found his brother in that forest a while ago."_

Kara had turned around as she sensed his presence.

"Ze-," she stopped as he glared at her. As she was about to ask what was wrong. Zeon spoke angrily towards her.

"Get out of here. You aren't wanted here anymore. With you here, I can't concentrate on this battle. You have to the count of three to leave this house. One. Two. Thr-."

"I'm leaving then." Kara said as a tear fell from her eye. "Thank you Dyufo for everything you've done for me up to now." Kara said as she looked at him as a tear fell from her eye.

Dyufo was about to stop her from walking out but before he could say something. She was already out the door running away from their home.

"Zeon?" Dyufo asked looking at him.

"I had to do it. I had to get her away from me. If she was near me anymore. I don't think I could stand it." Zeon said angrily as he had curled his fists angrily, breaking the skin in both of his hands.

Dyufo looked towards Zeon and said, "you're falling in love with Kara-chan aren't you? That's why you made her leave here?"

"Love?" Zeon asked. He shook his head as he said, "I'm not sure."

"Look at your hands Zeon. They're both bleeding from you curling them tightly. You're hiding your true feelings for her." Dyufo said looking at him.

Kara had began running away from the house as soon as she closed the front door. As she was running. She wasn't watching where she was going. When all of a sudden a person dressed in black ninja-like clothing appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Kara asked backing away from him. "What do you want?"

"You to come with me woman." He said as more eyes appeared on his head.

The person next to him opened his book and yelled, "Orushido Sharon!"

"What in the hell?!" Kara asked angrily as her shadow seemed to come to life and capture her. She had tried as hard as she could. But had no luck in freeing herself from the grip of the shadow binding her. "You bastard!" Kara said glaring at him angrily.

"I see the fiery spirit in your eyes woman. Very nice. It will be fun to control you."

Kara would have begun to fight him. But she couldn't as she had fainted all of a sudden.

"I guess since she had lost consciousness. It'll be easy for you to carry her Zaruchimu." The man holding the book said.

"Yeah. Let's get back to Riou and Faudo." He said turning around and began walking away from the woods carrying Kara over his shoulder.

"Zaruchimu?" Spoked a blond haired mamodo holding a staff with a purple orb on the top of it.

"What is this?"

"I passed this person as I was searcing for more people to be useful towards you in releasing Faudo. She seems to be an unusual creature." Zaruchimu said.

"'Unusual'? Riou asked.

"She seems to be more than human. Maybe she can absorb demonic energy." Zaruchimu said.

"Do as you wish with her." Riou said.

"Very well." Zaruchimu said as he turned and left with Kara still unconscious.

Zeon had entered Kara's room that she had stayed in before when she had stayed with them.

"Was I right in saying what I had said to her?" He said as he saw the jewelry peices on the dresser. He had noticed the ring he gave her was missing from the rest of the peices. As he turned around to walk back out of the room. He saw it laying on the bed she had used when she was there. As he went over to pick it up he noticed wet spots on the bedsheets. "Damn it!" Zeon whispered angrily as he picked the ring up. "Why did I have to say those things to her?! I had even threatened to use my power against her."

"Zeon?" Dyufo asked looking at him as he emerged from Kara's room.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." Zeon said as he had disappeared.

"I wonder if he's going to try and find Kara-chan and apologize to her?"

Zeon entered the forest fallowing Kara's scent. He had gone towards the last spot she was at.

"What's going on here? Why can't I sense her past this point? She's not here anymore." Zeon said frustrated at having lost track of the person he had begun to care for. "Kara." Zeon said softly as he left the area and went back to Dyufo's home.

Dyufo seen Zeon returning home.

"Zeon looks even more angry than before." Dyufo said watching him enter the yard and then the house. "What's wrong Zeon?"

"She's gone." Zeon said looking at Duyfo. "I can find no trace of her anywhere beyond the entrance of the forest."

"Did you sense anything else there. There's no way she could have just up and vanished." Dyufo said looking at him.

"I did sense another Mamodo there." Zeon said looking at Dyufo.

"Maybe they took her." Dyufo said.

"It's almost time for Riou to release Faudo's seal. We should get going as well if we're going to take control of it." Zeon paused then said, "I'll be back." He had gone to Kara's room and had picked up the jewelry peices and placed them in the pocket of his cloak. He looked at the ring as he picked it up and held it in his hand. _"I'll make everything right again with you Kara. I hope you'll accept my apology."_

Zeon and Dyufo had left his house a few minutes later to go and take control over Faudo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

To Protect What's Important

Zeon and Dyufo had entered Faudo to defeat Riou and take control over Faudo. Zeon stopped all ofa sudden.

"Zeon?" Dyufo asked.

"She's here." Zeon said looking at him.

"Kara-chan?" Dyufo paused then asked, "do you know where she might be?"

"Not yet." Zeon paused then said angrily. "I can tell she's seriously injured though. When I find the demon who harmed her. They will be the first to get their book destroyed. With no mercy."

Kara opened her eyes weakly as she sensed Zeon and Dyufo. Even thinking of him made her heart ache. _"I doubt he came for me. If he threatened to use his power against me. There's no way he _would come to save me."

"What are you thinking about woman?" Spoke the demon who had captured her.

"None of your damn business." Kara said glaring at him.

"Read the spell." The demon told his book owner.

"Oruda Shidona!" The book owner yelled.

Kara screamed in agony as swords made by shadows peirced through her body.

Riou grinned hearing Kara scream in pain.

"Zaruchimu must be arguing with the woman again." He said smirking at Earth and Ellie.

They had begun to battle again.

"I see it's you who were doing that." Spoke a cold voice towards Zaruchimu.

Zaruchimu looked towards Zeon and Dyufo in shock and fear.

"Wh-who are you?" Zaruchimu asked backing away as he released his attack on Kara.

Kara had fallen to the ground unconscious.

Zeon held his hand out and Dyufo had read one of the spells.

"Jauro Zakeruga!"

Zaruchimu had screamed in agony and pain as the electricity shot through his body. Which eventually burned his book.

"Zeon." Dyufo said as he went over to Kara.

"Kara." Zeon said rushing over towards her. He looked pleased at seeing her open her eyes at hearing him say her name.

Kara had opened her eyes weakly as she heard Zeon's voice.

But as soon as she opened them they drifted shut once again.

"I must be dreaming to think he's really here. What a cruel trick my heart's playing with me." Kara whispered losing consciouness.

Zeon felt his eyes flinch at Kara's words. He placed his hand over his chest and squeezed the brooch he wore. _"Kara."_

"Let's go Zeon. Maybe we can find one of the Mamodo's and make them heal her." Dyufo said looking at him.

Zeon nodded his head. He picked Kara up and carried her on his back. They had left the next moment.

Riou had begun to fight a few of the mamodo's and their partners. He had begun to call for Zaruichimu.

But noone answered back.

All of a sudden the doors behind him opened up.

"If you're talking about Zaruchimu, he went back to the Mamodo world a long time ago."

"Who's there?" Riou asked.

"I wonder if this is our first time meeting Riou." Zeon paused then said as he gently placed Kara down on the ground. "No. If you look at my hair and my eyes, you should recognize me."

Riou looked shocked towards Zeon. "Impossible. The one who loves to fight, with white hair. You're Riato Zeon. The one who undertook intensive training, and despite his age, became quite strong. Why is someone like you here anyway?! Why now?!"

"Why you ask? That Zaruchimu person realized about my existence from you." Zeon said looking at Riou.

Riou remembered his conversation with Zaruichmu. "Damn it! Just when we're making plans to resurrect Faudo. Why is a Mamodo who poses a threat coming here?!"

"I don't know who it is. But there's a guy out there that's watching us.." Zaruchimu said.

"You've served your purpose by releasing Faudo, but now you're of no more use.." Zeon paused then said as he looked towards Kara and back at Riou with rage in his eyes. "Now. Disappear!" Zeon said releasing his power.

_"What power?!"_ Riou thought shockingly. He backed away from him. But Zeon quickly gained speed and reached his hand out in front of Riou. _"He's putting his palm of his hand strait at me!"_

"Zakeru." Dyufo said looking at Riou and his partner.

"He's the same as Gash. But the difference in power is quite the opposite!" Thought the dark haired boy watching the battle.

"Banikisu!" Riou yelled.

"Gigano Fanon!" Banikisu yelled.

The next moment a lion emerged from his stomache.

Zeon had stopped it with his bare hand, surprising Riou.

"Zakeruga!" Dyufo said.

The next moment Lightning emerged from Zeon's hand and engulfed Riou's attack. Defeating it easily.

Dyufo watched the battle and thought, _"It's too bad for them. I'm going to continue to throw out _techniques."

Riou crashed into the ceiling and as he started to fall down Zeon grabbed his head and had electricity flow from his hand as he threw him down.

"What's wrong? You're not going to be brought down by a weak spell are you?"

"Don't underestimate me." Riou said as he had gotten up with his staff. "I'm the best Mamodo who can control Faudo!"

"Hmph, the best huh?" Zeon paused then said glaring at him. "That's a funny thought. I could really laugh at your stupidity."

"Stay with it Riou!" His partner yelled. "Baagasu Fanon!" He yelled. The next moment the fangs on Riou's stomache extened trying to spear Zeon. But Zeon was too fast for the attack to hit him.

"Why you!" Riou yelled throwing his staff at Zeon.

Zeon easily grabbed the staff and deflected the attack. The next moment he stepped on Riou's head as he said, "this is a let down. Your family household couldn't even teach you how to use this power?" The next moment he broke Riou's staff. "Look here, I'll wait, so hurry and wake up! Even so , are you even saving up strength?"

Riou's partner looked on in shock at Riou being outmatched by Zeon.

"You really are weak." Zeon said stepping on Riou's head pushing his face into the ground.

"If I only realized someone like you was out there. I could have prepared myself more for this."

"And that is why I had gone into hiding." Zeon paused then said, "I guess, you were pretending to be like another mamodo hiding their power, right? But you've gone and attacked someone who didn't even belong in this battle." Zeon said looking towards Kara and seen she was beginning to regain consciousness. "That is attacking my pride. And that is unforgivable!"

Dyufo looked towards Kara and saw she was beginning to wake up. _"Zeon had just confessed his love for Kara-chan. I wonder if she heard his words?"_

"Damn it!" Riou thought angrily. "Banikisu, Banikisu!"

"Garu Fanon!" Banikisu yelled.

Zeon smirked as he stepped back a little bit and swung his foot towards Riou.

Riou tried to block it with his arms. But it was no use as Zeon was too powerful to defend against.

Zeon began laughing as he said, "thank god, you've finally woken up!"

"There's no humor here." Dyufo said walking up to Zeon. "Fights always seem like playing to you.."

"Just the thought of obtaining such a power as Faudo, makes these fights exciting." Zeon said grinning.

The other people with the mamodos began whispering among eachother.

Zeon looked towards them and said, "oh yeah. I completely forgot about you guys... Dyufo!" Zeon yelled as he pointed his hand towards everyone.

"Zakeru!" Dyufo said.

The next moment Zeon had lightning emerge from his hand. And as he moved his hand the lightning seemed to connect to the last person it struck.

Zeon looked over his shoulder and said glaring at the blond haired mamodo. "When I'm done, I'll have fun defeating you guys.." He turned his attention back towards Riou, "but first Riou. I'm starting with you."

"Don't mess with me! Do you actually think I'll be done in by a small one like you!?" Riou yelled towards Zeon. And before he realized it. Zeon was standing above him.

"Just be quiet! I've grown tired of your complaining."

"Zakeru!" Dyufo said.

Riou fell to the ground from the force of the attack.

Zeon landed back on the ground as he said, "get a little more desperate. Maybe you'll start to put up more of a fight."

"Banikisu! It's an emergency!" Riou yelled desperately as he struggled to get up off of the ground.

"What the?! I have to use that spell?" Banikisu asked shocked. "But if I use it.."

"There is no other choice!" Riou yelled towards him.

"I understand."

"If you cast the spell, then these interferences will soon disappear. There's nothing we can do except for you to cast the spell! DO IT! Banikisu!"

"Yes," he said opening the book that had Riou's spells in it. "Girufadom Barusuruk!"

The next moment, Riou's body began to change and grow humungous. He had looked like a lion.

But his body was humungous.

Zeon watched Riou change and seemed unaffected by it. "An emergency huh.."

"What are you going to do Zeon?" Dyufo asked.

"If it comes to this.. Just like I thought..." Zeon said as he jumped towards Riou. He swung his leg and kicked him in the jaw knocking some of his teeth out. He jumped back and said, "I don't even need a spell to take you down in this form of yours."

The next moment Riou fell onto the ground.

"No matter what you use.." Zeon paused then said as he went towards Riou and slammed into his body. "I'd take you down in one spell!" Zeon said as he continued to fight against Riou.

"No way... How can such a small child do such damge without even spells?!" Banikisu asked shockingly.

"Zeon, very soon here playtime will be over."

Zeon looked over towards Dyufo as he spoke then grinned placing his hand above Riou.

"Teo Zakeru!" Dyufo yelled and the next moment a powerful lightning bolt came from Zeon's hand and seemed to go everywhere on Riou's body at once.

"Riou!" Banikisu yelled towards him.

Dyufo had watched the battle.

Zeon had landed back down in front of Riou and glared at him once again.

_"You've got to be kidding me... Even though I've made it this far.. Somehow, I've suffered such hardships..."_ Riou thought as he had remembered what his father had told him. "I will become the king!" Riou yelled.

"Fanon Riou Diou!" Banikis yelled summoning a giant Cerberus from Riou.

Zeon looked towards him and held his hand out.

"Jauro Zakeruga!"

The next moment a ring of electricity emerged from his hand and had seven singular Zaker's coming from it, attacking Riou from all directions.

"The king... I Will become the..." Riou yelled his final words before getting his book burned. The next moment, the jewel that was placed on Riou's forhead had fallen towards the ground.

Zeon had picked the jewel up and went back over to where Kara was.

She had fallen back to sleep.

He picked her up and said looking at Dyufo. "I sense there's a momodo who has spells that can heal any injury. Let's find them and have them heal Kara-chan."

"Right." Dyufo said as he left with Zeon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Heading Towards the Final Confrontation**

Zeon had found Tio and stopped her. Tio had seen him and jumped back away from him.

"You have the ability to heal injuries. Then heal her." Zeon demanded.

"What?" Tio and Megumi asked.

"I'm not asking you." Zeon said glaring at her. Electricity began to emerge from his hand. "I'm demanding you to heal her."

"Why?" Tio asked.

"She is innocent in this Mamodo battle." Dyufo said looking at them with cold eyes.

"You do this and you might survive long enough." Zeon said glaring at her.

"I'm only doing this because she has no part in this Mamodo battle. Not because you're demanding me to." Tio said looking angrily towards Zeon. "Megumi." Tio said raising her hands up.

"Saifojio!" Megumi yelled.

Kara wasn't responding to the spell.

The spell disappeared.

"Once more Megumi. Put all of your heart power into it!" Tio yelled.

"Saifojio!" Megumi yelled pouring all of her heart energy into the spell.

"Tio made the arrow go into Kara's body.

Kara had begun to open her eyes weakly.

The next moment her wounds began to disappear and the colorreturned to her face as her eyes opened weakly.

"Are you alright now?" Tio asked.

"Yes." Kara said weakly sitting up. "Thank you."

"It's not us you should be thanking." Tio said as she looked over her shoulder.

Kara fallowed with her eyes and saw who Tio was looking at.

The next moment tears fell from her eyes.

"Ze-," Kara started to say as he placed his hand out in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kara." Zeon said as he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring with the peral on it. "For what I've done to you. I had become cruel to you because I was confused about my feelings towards you."

"Wha-," Kara said in a choked up voice.

"I'm not confused anymore. I know now no matter what. I want to be with you." Zeon said looking at her. He paused then said, "the two mamodos who had harmed you have gone back to the mamodo world."

"I see."

"Will you still come with me?" Zeon asked looking at her.

Kara felt her heart pound hard in her chest as she nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Then let's go. I am now in control of this giant mamodo." Zeon said smiling gently at her. He grabbed her hand and then wrapped his cloak around her and Dyufo as they went to the room where Zeon would face Gash in one final battle.

Zeon, Dyufo, and Kara had entered the control room.

"There are going to be a lot of dangerous battles happeneing in here from now on Kara-chan. So when Gash and his allies come. I'm going to put you in a safe place so you won't get injured." Zeon said smiling at her.

"I understand." Kara paused then asked blushing a little bit, "it's okay to stay by your side for now isn't it?"

"It's okay for now Kara." Zeon said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Kara said blushing a little seeing Zeon smile at her.

"Let's sit down and watch the battles that go on from here. Soon Gash will come to battle me. And during that time. I will put you in a safe place." Zeon said as he and Dyufo sat down on top of the pillars.

Kara sat on the pillar next to Zeon.

All of a sudden screens appeared showing what was going on inside Faudo.

"Now then, the demons who were once Riou's subordinates are now mine. And I shall also distribute Faudo's power. If you want Faudo's power place you hand on either a wall or floor. It matters which not. And when you do that, chant the spell 'Godyufa'." Zeon paused then said, "with this, you all will now gain a power unlike anything you've had up to this point." Zeon began laughing as he said, "from now on, I, Zeon shall be your master. You will obey me and fight for my sake."

"Zeon, do you think you can control him skillfully?" Dyufo asked.

"Yes. Right now I'm bringing Faudo's Internal Organs to life. One after another." Zeon said as he placed his hand over Kara's and squeezed it gently. "They're dropping from the equivalent of the Lymph Nodes in humans. For Faudo, they send interfering intruders back where they came from. If I send lots of them to the device that sends Faudo back to the Mamodo World...," Zeon paused then said grinning, "the device will be destroyed and Faudo will not be sent back to the Mamodo World.

All of a sudden Zeon tumbled forwards but caught himself before he fell.

"What's wrong?" Dyufo asked.

"We've escaped the trench. Now we can use Faudo's high speed movement. We'll reach Japan within fifty minutes. When Faudo enters his high speed movement. It will be impossible for outside interference to stop him. Gash's allies who are inside here will be fighting against Faudo's Internal Demons. And in the rooms below us are the demons who became my subordinates. This way there are no interferences. And I can study how to manipulate Faudo. After the remaining 50 minutes have passed, when we arrive in Japan. I'll have complete understanding on how to manipulate and use him." Zeon said laughing. "Faudo! Commence high speed movement! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!"

Zeon had heard Kara's intake of breath amd saw her eyes shine a little in amazement. He smiled seeing her cheerful expression on her face. He gently picked her hand up amd gently brushed his lips against her fingers as he made sure Dyufo wasn't paying attention. Zeon knew Dyufo knew of his feelings towards Kara. But he didn't want them to show too much. At least when no one was looking.

Kara smiled as she gently squeezed his hand back in affection.

All of a sudden two demons entered the chamber where Zeon was. Zeon and Kara quickly seperated their hands as the demons who entered the room looked towards him. He had then jumped down from the pillars with Dyufo and stood to face the demons. Zeon looked towards the girl as he said, "you're the demon who didn't receive Faudo's power? Do you intend to beat the intruders? I said I would erase people who weren't useful, remember?"

"Then," the girl paused then asked, "what kind of..."

"Barugirudo Zakeruga!" Dyufo yelled sending one of Zeon's lightning attacks onto the woman, making her scream in pain.

"This lighting will continue on until your body is worn out. And I will not allow you to faint from the pain. Before your body shatters, that pain will grow stronger and stronger. And your heart will be crushed from the pressure of it. Your body feels like it's being torn apart right? This torture is hell..." Zeon said looking at the woman engulfed in his electricity. "Gyaron, I'm handing this over to you. It's a crystalization of my lightning. That doesn't mean it will be as strong as the original. But the reminder of the pain will be remembered by Cherish's body. If you will it and take it to maximum power. It will make her heart collapse. I'm embedding it inside of your body." Zeon paused then said leaving with Dyufo after Cherish was healed. "In order to defeat my enemies. You will stand guard in the room below me. Let's go back Dyufo." Zeon said as he left with Dyufo and went back to the control room.

"They sure are a persistent lot." Zeon said outloud.

"The intruders?" Dyufo asked.

"Yes," Zeon paused then said gritting his teeth, "they're on the floor below us. To think they still have hope makes me angry. Doing useless things with the utmost effort is the most disgusting thing to me."

Dyufo looked towards Zeon as he thought, _"it's rare that he gets this irritated. Are those demons here going to be that much trouble for him?"_

"Well, it's fine," Zeon paused then said as the control began glowing. "Soon, they'll only know despair..." He had then thought to himself, _"in the room below. They'll be made to know that terrible feeling."_

Faudo had begun to move once again towards Japan. While the demons Zeon tried to get rid of headed towards his way in the control room.

"Now then Faudo is fine. Next is..."

Dyufo asked all of a sudden, "have the intruders come?"

"They have..." Zeon paused then said, "I don't think I'll need to act myself, but... we'll deal with that though in this room." Zeon said as he gently grabbed Kara's hand as he stood up. "It's time to put you in a safe place so you won't get hurt Kara-chan."

"I understand." Kara said standing up with Zeon.

He had taken her to an area furthest from where they were.

"You stay here and be safe, Kara."

"Becareful Zeon." Kara whispered as a tear fell from her eye. _"I can't help these feelings. I have fallen in love with Zeon."_

Zeon smiled as he left to go back to where Dyufo was waiting for him.

A few moments later, Kara had seen the demons who were standing against Zeon. She looked towards the blond haired demon and thought, _"he does look alot like Zeon. So I'm guessing thatr must be Gash."_


	9. Chapter 9

The one Mamodo named Gash had begun yelling at Zeon as soon as he had entered the room.

"Zeon! Stop Faudo!"

Zeon looked towards his brother and said in an annoyed voice, "hmph... A familiar face... Why isn't your useless partner here?"

"Stop Faudo Zeon!" Gash yelled towards him once again.

"I Have nothing to say ro such trash..."

"STOOOOOP FAUUUUUDO! ZEOOOOON!" Gash yelled towards him.

"Take care of them quickly. Rodeux, Jedun." Zeon said as he turned away from Gash and everyone else.

"Gigano Gunobion!" Jedun's partner yelled.

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Rodeux's partner yelled.

"Gash, stay back! We'll deal with these guys!" Tio yelled as she stood in front of Gash. "Protect our partners! You can help us by doing that!"

"U... Unu!" Gash said in his way of agreeing with everyone.

"Ma Sheshirudo!" Tio yelled bringing forth a huge circular shaped sheild.

As soon as the sheild was brought forth. It was instantly destroyed by Jedun's and Rodeux's combined attacks.

"Our sheild was destroyed by two Gigano Class spells!?" Tio's partner paused then said, "looks like these demons have also received Faudo's power!"

"Ha how weak..." Roduex pasued then said. "Such pathetic trash... Hey Zeon!"

"Hm?"

"Is doing this all right!? If we go all out using the power we received from Faudo. This room will be destroeyed!"

"Don't worry. This room's walls, floors, and other instruments are made of a special mineral that is resistant to magic. No matter how much you two damage. You won't be able to destroy this room."

"I see. In that case..." Rodeux paused then said grinning, "I'll crush these piece of shit with everything I have!"

"Rodeux... Really?" His partner asked looking at him.

"What is it Cheeta"

"No it's nothing." Cheeta said back.

"Let's go Jedun!" His partner yelled.

"Yanko, Yanko, Yankoooo!"

"Garu Babion!" Jedun's patner yelled.

"Ganzu Ragyuuru!" Cheeta yelled.

"Diomeru Shudoruku!"

The horse had powered up as he yelled, "meru meru me~~~!"

"Dima Buruku!"

The duck mamodo had transformed into clones.

"Giga Ra Seushiru!" Yelled Tio's partner bringing out another huge sheild. Pushing back Rodeux.

"Minfei Mimirugu!" Yelled the female nun towards her monkey looking partner.

"Good," spoke the owner to the horse mamodo. "Tio is supporting Umagon, and Momon is supporting Kyanchome. They're all pressing their respective opponents... while cooperating to their fulllest!"

"Meru Meru Me~~!" Umagon yelled bringing forth more flames.

"All Right, Umagon. While Rodeux is caught in the Giga Ra Seushiru and unble to fire any spells, gather your flames!"

"Momon! Spin at full speed!" Yelled his partner.

"We'll use the momentum of the spin to launch a continuous aerial attack!"

"Good, Umagon! Now we'll use those stored-up flames to smalsh him once the sheild lets up!"

"Kyanchome! With all that momentum built up, it should be like hitting him with a Gigano-Class Spell!" Yelled his partner.

Umagon and Kyanchome had gone towards Rodeux and Jedun to attack them with their powerful attacks.

"Did we do it!?" Umagon's partner asked.

But to their disappointment, neither attacked work.

"Umagon! Get back!" His partner yelled.

"You won't get away!" Rodeux yelled chasing after him.

"Poruku!"

"What!?" Rodeux asked as Kyanchome appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Waaaaah! Hurry up and change back!"

Rodeux kept making his attack go foward. He had missed Kyanchome as the spell lost it's power.

"Meru Meru Me^^!"

"Ugh... We were saved, thanks to Kyanchome's diversion..."

"Good work, Kyanchome..." His partner paused then said, "however, that guy is amazingly strong..."

"Yeah..." Umagon's partner paused then said, "it seems these guys... are far stronger than the one's we've faced so far..."

Zeon had spoken up as he said, "it's only natural that the two who guard this room are special... On top of that, taking in Faudo's power exponentially incresed their physical strenght and spell power. But..., " he paused then said annoyed. "Rodeux. Jedun. You're delaying things by being unable to wipe them all out at once. Just take them apart one at a time. First... The troublesome shape-shifting brat. It shouldn't take more than a minute to get rid of him..."

"Huh!?" Spoke the duck-billed mamodo.

"Gogano Ragyuuru!" Yelled the black-winged mamodo.

"Baagasu Gunobion!"

"Hiii!" The duck-billed mamodo said as he began shaking in slight fear.

"Ma Seishirudo!" Yelled the partner of the female mamodo that healed Kara.

"Hmph..." Rodeux said grinnning. "Ragyuuga!" He yelled moving his atack towards the duck-billed mamodo.

"Hiii! It's coming right at me!"

"Kyanchome!" Yelled Gash as he grabbed him intime to be out of harms way.

"Gash thank you..." Kyanchome said looking at him still scared.

"Are you alright Kyanchome!?" Asked his partner.

"Umagon! Now that we know they're targeting Kyanchime. We have to support him while we try to defeat them!"

"Meru!" Umagon said agreeing. "Meru meru me^^^^!"

"Tch, clever!" Rodeux said.

"Fo... Folgore..." Kyanchome said hiding behind Folgore's leg.

"It's alright! We won't let them hurt you!" Folgore said reassuringly towards his partner.

"Oh my. That boy went into hiding. I guess it can't be helped..." Jedun's partner paused then yelled, "Jedun!"

"Yanko, Yanko!"

"BobiigunoBirugu!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO!? It's huuuuuuge!" Yelled Kyanchome.

"Megumi, Ma Seshirudo!" Tio yelled.

"A huge heavy attack would cause our sheild to crush us!" Megumi paused then yelled. "Even though it's a weak spell, it's our only choice... Seushiru!"

Jedun's large attack had begun to crush Tio's spell.

"It's no good... It won't hold..." Tio said.

"Umagon, come baaack!" His partner yelled.

"Everyone! Grab on to Momon's arms! Amuron!" His partner yelled as his arms began to grow at great lengths.

"Meru meru me^^^^!" Umagon yelled as he had gotten them out of danger just in time.

"That was close..." Folgore said.

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Rodeux's partner yelled.

"Huh!?" Everyone yelled surprised at seeing the new oncoming attack.

"Umagon, get further away!" His partner yelled.

"Meru meru me^^!

"It's no good... the offensively-included Umagon can't counterattack... If he's going to be on the defensive.!"

"Zeon must have been expecting this... when he focused the attack on just Kyanchome..."

"Umagon! We'll protect Kyanchime and the partners! Just focus on attacking!"

"Me..." Umagon said a little unsure but knew Tio was right in that being the only way for now. "Meru meru me^^!"

Roduex grinned as he said, "hmph, idiot. We've already anticipated this. Zeon! Let's take him out!"

"Folgore... please..." Kyanchome said.

"Dikaporuku!" Folgore yelled as Kyanchome grew humugous.

"What!?" Roduex yelled seeing Kyanchome grow so huge in front of his eyes.

"Meru meru me^^!" Umagon yelled.

"Yankooo!"

"Daaaaamn!" Rodeux yelled. He paused then said angrily, "shit, it was just an illusion!? That amn spelll... But now that I know it was just an illusion... All I have to do is attack the real body!"

"Poruku!"

"What?! He vanished!?" Jedun yelled surprised.

"No... he just used a spell to transform. He probably transformed into part of the floor..." Rodeux said.

"Yanko, Yanko, Yankooo!" Jedun yelled angrily.

"The horse is gone too!?"

"Now Umagon!" Kyanchome yelled towards him.

"Meru meru me^^!" Umagon yelled.

"Yanko, yankooo!" Jedun paused then said angrily. "Yanko... Yankooo!"

His partner had then yelled, "Gunobion!" Knocking Kyanchome almost unconscious.

"Waaaah! Momooon!" Kyanchome yelled.

"Minfei Mimirusu!" Momon's partner yelled.

"Folgore!" Kyanchome paused then yelled, "I have to stop their attacks with my spells... I'll leave the timing of the spells to yhou... I won't be afraid anymore... for the ssake of Stopping Faudo... and for the sake of saving Japan and the world. I won't be afraid anymore!"

"Kyanchome..." Folgore said watching him.

"Momon! Drop me off in between those guys! After that, stay far away from me! I'm going to throw the enemy into disarray!"

"Kiki..." Momon said looking at Kyanchome.

"C'mon, Momon! We have to defeat them!"

"Kikiiiiii!" Momon yelled as he did as Kyanchome asked.

"Do you really think you can beat us!" Rodeux asked laughing.

"Giron Ragyuuru!" His partner yelled.

"Kyanchome!" Folgore paused then yelled, "Koporuku!"

Kyanchome had shrunk and had begun to move with more motivation at wanting to defeat Rodeux and Jedun. _"I'll... I'll do my best... Kiyomaro did his best to the end... And Wonlei... And Riya... And Ted... And Barry..."_

"Poruku!" Folgore yelled.

"Dammit! I'll just attack that entire area!" Rodeux yelled angrily.

"Ganzu Ragyuuru!" His partner yelled.

"U,,, ugh..." Kyanchome said trying to hold onto his spell. But was unable to as the spell had broken.

"All right, I smoked him out! And now..." Roduex said grinning.

"Am I... Am I just going to give up after getting this far!?"

Kyanchome thought then yelled out to his partner.

"Poruku!" Folgore yelled.

"Change me back!"

"Poruku!"

"Hmph, no matter how much he transforms, he's still close to the pillar!" Rodeux paused then yelled, "Jedun! We'll attack together!"

"I won't let you!" Tio yelled.

"Giga Ra Seushiru!" Tio's partner yelled.

All of a sudden a barrier surrounded Jedun and Rodeux.

"Tch, it's that barrier that reflects your own spells back at you!" Rodeux said angrily.

"Gooo! Kyanchome! Dimaburuku!" Folgore yelle as clones of Kyanchome surrounded the pillar.

"?! That pillar..." Rodeux paused then yelled, "that's the pillar where my partner cheeta is!"

"All right," Folgore paused then said, "we got her!"

Zeon had begun to grin in his seat.

"With this we'll be able to snatch Rodeux's book!" "He paused then said seeing Kyanchome's clones surround his partner. "We did it! Now Rodeux is out of the picture!"

"One minute..." Zeon said grinning as he still faced the other way.

"What?" Folgore asked. _"One minute...!?"_ He paused then said surprised, " Kyanchome's clones disappeared!? Shit! Why!? Why did Kyanchome's clones disappear!?"

"You ordered us to take that Kyanchome brat in under a minute. Well, we fulfilled your orders Zeon..."

Kyanchome's clones are powered by his will..."

He paused then said, "it can't be... Kyanchome! Kyanchome!"

Kyanchime was unconscious in the ground.

"Hmph, don't underestimate our powered-up strength. Without any powerful spells, all he could do was take our attacks. That brat quickly reached his limit. It's no wonder that things played out like this."

"Jedun," his partner paused then said, "break through this barrier. Gigano Gudoruku!"

Rodeux had pick up Kyanchome's unconscious body.

"Stop! What're you doing to Kyanchome!?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's like this." The next moment Rodeux placed Kyanchome in the pillar.

"Wha!? Kyanchome, Kyanchomeee! Shit! Become small and escape! Koporuku!"

The spell didn't activate.

"Koporuki! Koporuku!" Folgore paused then said, "the spell... won't work?"

"I told you this room was made of a mineral that nullifies magic. He's been encased inside it. He won't be able to use any spells. Recovery spells won't work on him either. They won't be able to reach into the middle of the pillar. You pieces of trash... Did you think I would simply kill you? Did you think I intended to face you? The only reason all of you were allowed into this room... Was so you could personally witness Faudo destroy Japan. Bound and helpless. Unable to do a thing while Japan is destroyed before your very eyes. The carnage, the destruction, and the screams of the dying" I want you to witness it all. I want you all to suffer pain like you've never imagined! I want to see you scream until your lungs give out. I want you to show me your tear-stained faces."

"U...ooooo! Absolutely not, Zeon!" Gash yelled towards him.

"That's right! Absolutely not! No chance in hell!" Tio yelled towards him.

"Giga Ra Seushiru!" Tio's partner yelled.

"Umagon! I've sealed off Jedun! Now you can focus solely on Rodeux! Umagon should win in a one-on-one fight." Tio paused then yelled, "no, he'll definately win!"

"Did you forget that we've already broken through your barrier before?" Jedun's partner asked. "Gigano Gudoruku!"

"Yanko, Yanko!" Jedun yelled trying to get Tio but the sheild had still kept them trapped.

"What!? We can't break it!?"

"Megumi, put your back into it!" Tio yelled.

"Right! I'm putting in all of my heart power! That barrier is reinforced to it's fullest!"

"Don't look down on us... Jeduuuun!"

"Yanko, Yankooo!"

"Don't you..." Megumi paused then said with her book shining brightly still, "look down on us eitheeer! Giga Ra Seushiru!"

"Again!?" Jedun's partner asked. "Thanks to Faudo's liquid, we can do this as many times as you like!"

"Umagon! While Tio is doing her best, hurry and defeat Rodeux!"

"Meru meru me^^!"

"Rodeux... Jedun..." Zeon paused then said grinning evily, "the next target is that tramp Tio."

"Huh!?" Tio asked.

"Haha got it!" Rodeux said laughing. "Cheeta!"

"Gigano Ragyuuru!"

"Tio as soon as I release the Giga Ra Siushiru encasing Jedun. Cast a Ma Seshirudo over youerself!" Mugumi yelled towards her.

"I can't! If i do that, they'll both team up on Umagon! If they direct their attacks against me. Then good! If I keep sealing Jedun's movements, we'll win! It won't go as Zeon plans!"

"Jedun! We can't lose now!" His partner paused then yelled, "Dima Genobion!"

"Giga Ra Seushiru!" Megumi yelled.

Umagon had continued to battle against Rodeux. But Rodeux didn't seem too injured.

"If you don't put more into your attacks... you'll never defeat me! Cheeta! Give me a little more attack power!"

"Dio Baooru Ragyuuga!"

All of a sudden Rodeux's wings grew humongous.

"Ti... Tio..." Momon said.

"Tio!" Gash yelled running towards her. But Rodeux's attack easily kept him away. "Nuooooooo!"

The next moment Tio had screamed in pain.

"Ha, did she bite the dust?" Rodeux asked laughing. "Now there's only the horse and the monkey left.

"Who..."

"The Giga ra Seushiru is still up!?" Jedun's partner yelled surprised.

"Who... Would lose... To... You...? It won't... Go as Zeon,,, Plans... Delighting in our suffering... While we witness the destuction of Japan... Who would lose... To a bastard like that...? Who would let you destroy Japaaaaan!?"

"Ha. Don't deliver such a useless line while you're so bloodied!" Rodeux said laughing. "But then again, you won't be able to say anything soon enough."

"Tio... Tioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gash had yelled towards her.

"Who... Would.. lose to... You bastards...? "Who..."

"Cast it, Cheeta. My ultimate spell."

"Tio..." Gash said watching the battle. "I'm coming!" He yelled trying to move towards her. But his body wouldn't move how he wanted it to.

"Eat this!" odeux yelled holding his hands out.

"Dioga..." Cheeta began to say. But she was stopped as she had to doge from Umagon's flames.

"Damn horse.." Rodeux said annoyed.

"Go! With your Javelin..." Umagon's partner yelled towards him. "Peirce Rodeuuux!"

"It's strong... stonge than anything before! Did the horse spend the entie time gathering flames... While this girl was being targeted!?" Rodeux thought angrily.

"Megumiiiiii!

"Yeaaah! Understood!"

"What!?"

"Chaajiru Saifooon!" Megumi yelled.

"Tch..." Rodeux said angrily as he thought, _"all the damage she's taken thus far is adding onto the spell's attack power!?"_

Tio's attack flew towards Rodeux.

"Shit... Move, you stupid horse!"

"Jedun!" His partner paused then yelled, "the barrier surrounding us has dropped! We have to Rodeux..."

Tio's body had fallen to the ground beleiving Rodeux has finally been defeated.

"Momon! Give the Faudo liquid to Tiio!" His partner said to him.

"Kiki!" Momon said agreeing with her.

"Amuron!" She yelled making Momon's arms grow to great lengths.

"Tio!" Momon yelled towards her. "Drink this Faudo liquid!"

But Tio was in such a weak condition she couldn't move much less drink anything.

"Arms! Change back!" Momon paused then yelled Tio's name as he went towards her. "Then... Then I'll pour it down your throat okay?"

As he was about to. He was blocked by Jedun's clawed foot. The next moment he was kicked away from her as she was picked up. Jedun flew towards where Zeon was on the pillars.

"Stop it... TIOOOOO!" Momon yelled towards her.

The next moment Tio was placed in the pillar next to Kyanchome as everyone yelled her name.

"You... bastard..." Rodeux spoke.

"Me!?" Umagon said surprised.

"Look at..." Rodeux paused then said angrily as he stood in front of them with his body damaged. "What you... did... to me..."

"What!?" Umagon's partner paused then said surprised, "after taking that attack... He can still stand!?"

"That... monster..." Folgore paused then said, "he took Tio and Umagoon's attacks at the same time..."

"You..." Megumi said glaring at him.

"Meru... Meru Meru^^^^^"

"That tramp... Messing me up with such a shitty spell..." Rodeux said glancing at Tio in the pillar. "Trash like you should be disposed of..."

"Meru..." Umagon said angrily.

"Umagon!" Momon's partner yelled towards him. "Pull back here! You're injured! Retreat for now and recover!"

"Meru," Umagon said looking at the nun. He had then looked towards Tio and Kyanchome. The next moment he went towards Rodeux with his flames blazing. "Meru meru me^^^^^^^^^^!"

"Umagon! It's no use! Taking on two opponents with that many injuries is..." Momon's partner said.

"Sister, please fight with me! If we pull back now, Rodeux and Jedun wiill recover. Umagon is having a hard time, as well... But if we retreat now, Tio's and Kyanchome's hard work will have been for naught! All their efforts to save Japan and the world will mean nothing! Umagon won't let that happen!"

"Garubabion!" Jedun's partner yelled making him spin like a saucer.

"Meru^^^^^^!"

"Ha, is that all you've got!?" Rodeux paused then said, "Jedun! Let's likk that shitty horse!"

Umagon had begun to remember how hard his friends battled. Those thoughts had brought a new resolve to defeat Rodeux and Jedun.

"Haha, you can barely stay on your feet! Right now, you're just an exhausted peice of shit!" Rodeux said laughing.

"Chin up, Umagon! Rodeux has also suffered a great amount of damag! I know you're tired, but we have to settle this once and for all!"

"Meru meru me^^^^^^!" Umagon yelled agreeing as he charged at Rodeux.

"Megumi-san! Give Momon your Faudo liquid!" Momn

s partner yelled towards her.

"Y-yes!"

"Momon! Give this Faudo liquid to Umagon! We can't afford to make any more mistakes. Look for an opening, then make sure Umagon gets this."

"Ki, kiki!" Momon said as he started running towards Umagon. But he stopped as he had heard something. "..."

"What are you doing, Momon!? hurry!"

"Ki, kiki!"

"Ragyuuga!" Rodeux's partner yelled.

"Kikiiiiiiiiiiii!" Momon yelled getting hit by the attack.

"Cowerdly Monkey, you're beside yourself shaking with fear!" Rodeux said looking towards him.

Umagon looked towards Rodeux. And at that moment his partner yelled, "Trooper!" Making clones of Umagon.

Judeun and Rodeux were unable to block him as they both werer attacked at the same time.

"These are... flame clones!? But in the end, they're only flames..." Rodeux said.

"Lightning Arrow!" Umagon's partner yelled.

The attack connected to each clone and trapped Rodeux and Jedun in a net of flames.

"The flames were a set-up... for his own attack!?" Jedun's partner yelled.

"Grr, have you... been hiding this trump card the whole time!?" Rodeux asked angrily.

Rodeux's partner watched as she thought, _"only that horse could be this fast, with this kind of speed, there aren't any opportunities to hit him. On top of that, Rodeux has to fight while guarding me, and Jedun can't compete with this kind of speed while carrying his partner. However... if that horse maintains this speed, he'll wear himself out... It's only a matter of time before all the damage on his body catches up with him. When he begins to slow down, I'll hit him with Rodeux's ultimate spell.."_

"Baagasu Gumobion!" Jedun's partner then yelled, "Garubabion! Gigano Gunobion!"

"His speed... isn't dropping!?"

Úmagon continued to battle against Rodeux and Jedun.

"He's starting to lose his breath! At this rate, Umagon will..."

"No matter how much pain he's in, Umagon's legs will not stop! Tio... Kyanchome... Umagon is carrying the burden... of their incomplete mission. Umagon's legs will only stop... after he's defeated Rodeux, Jedun, and Zeon!"

Umagon threw his flames at Rodeux and Jedun once again hitting them.

"Yanko Yanko!"

"Tch, at this rate..." Rodeux started to say.

"Rodeux! Look at that pillar!"

"Wha!?" He paused then asked, "when did Gash get up there!? Is he planning to free the two captured brats!?"

"Tio... Kyanchome... I'll... save you!" Gash had then thought, _"when he put them in the pillars, he pushed a button on the top... if I press it again, they should be freed..."_

"Impudence!" Jedun's partner paused then said, "Jedun! Knock him down! Gunobi..." his partner didn't finish casting the spell cause Umagon rammed into him.

"Cheeta!"

"Right! Ragyuuru!"

Rodeux knocked Gash down from the pillars. "shitty brat, just stay put and..."

"Roduex!"

The next moment he was attacked from behind by umagon. _"I... dropped my... guard... I'm still injured from that stupid girl's attack. At this rate..." _"Shiiiit! Cast it, Cheeeeeta! I'll trash that horse right now!"

"Dioga Ragyuuru!"

"Shitty... horse... you were persistent... but I guess I overdid it. If you're unconscious you won't be able to witness Faudo's destruction of Japan..." He had then noticed the monkey was right next to Umagon. "When did he get there...? You shitty monkey!"

"Good job Momon! Now Umagon should recover from the Faudo liquid!"

Umagon coughed it back up.

"He's too tired to even swallow!? He didn't even recover a little bit!"

"Ha, perfect. Since you aren't dead, I'll just out you in a pillar and..."

Flames began to shoot out of Umagon's body as his power rose.

"What!?" _"Impossible... he can still produce such a huge flame!?"_

Momon had backed away just in time to avoid the flames. _"Umagon... this is too much for your worn-out body..."_

"This flame certainly is huge... but... there's no power behind it! It's barely lukewarm." Rodeux said then noticed where the flames were headed. "Cheeta!? Daaaamn!" He yelled getting hit as he had blocked the attack from hitting her.

"That horse's widespread flames were aimed at me and Cheeta!? Jedun, we need to defend as well. Close your stomache!"

Zeon had used his mantle and protected Dyufo from the atttack. He had looked over towards where he placed Kara and was glad she wasn't injured from the flames. _"I'm glad she's alright."_ "What a pathetic attempt..."

"Seriously..." Dyufo said agreeing.

"He's using a weak flame... to protect us..." Megumi paused then yelled towards him, "Umagon, that's enough! You don't need to protect us any longer! There's no point! If you use up any more energy, you'll die!"

"No. It's not pointless..." Umagon's partner said.

"Huh!?"

"Everyone, fall back! The flames are going to intensify! Umagon is making his last stand! If you don't want to be blown away, fall back!"

"Let's go, Jedun!" Rodeux paused then said, "my body isn't big enough to protect Cheeta! Help me sheild her!"

"Yanko, Yankooo!" Jedun yelled.

"Impudent... how long do you plan on keeping this up!?"

Umagon raised his flames higher.

"Cheeta!? I see... I was able to sheild her, but the tempurature around her has risen to anunbearable point for the human body! That horse was never trying to burn my book... he was trying to broil my partner!" Rodeux paused then said appearing in front of him, "cut it out, you damn horse..."

The next moment Umagon was knock out and his transformation was undone as well as the flames. Rodeux had placed him in one of the pillars.

"The only ones left are the cowerdly Monkey and the powerless Gash... it's over..."

"You... monster..." Tio's partner said.

"Kiyomaro... hasn't... come yet!?" Gash paused then yelled, "Kiyomaro!"

"Sunbeam..." Folgore paused then asked. "How long has it been!? Why hasn't the device that will send Faudo back to the demon world... activated yet? Wasn't it supposed to activate seven mintues before we got here? If it hasn't... Sunbeam!"

"It's too late." Zeon said looking at everyone. "The device to send Faudo back to the demon world has been destroyed. Looks lie the heart demon and the white blood cell demons did well."

"You're kidding...! What happened to Earth and Karudio, who went to protect the device...? Did they... lose...!? Sunbeam... Tell me it's a lie! The device that will send Faudo back to the demon world was destroyed!? It will never activate!?"

"Shiiiiiiiit!" Sunbeam yelled.

"Utter despair, such a wonderful sight. You've finally given me what I wished for..." Zeon said grinning at everyone.

"Zeon... you... bastard..."

"Three minutes until arrival at Japan."

"Rodeux. Jedun, did you hear that!? You have three minutes to put the rest of them in the pillars. Next is Gash. I want to see how long that defiant face will last."

Rodeux began laughing as he said, "I don't need three minutes! I'll finish Gash off on ten seconds, the others in less! Cheeta, did you drink the Faudo liquid!?"

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Cheeta yelled bring out Rodeux'ss greatest attack.

"Sister! A spell!" Momon yelled.

"Ora Norojio!" Sister yelled casting Momon's spell.

"What!?" Rodeux asked in shock. "My spell slowed down!?"

"Momon!?" Gash said surprised.

"Gash! Get behind me! I will protect you no matter what!"

"Those are bold words for a useless monley who's done nothing but quiver in fear!"

"True... up until now, I've been paralyzed with fear. But..." Momon paues then said smiling, "it's different now! I'm not afraid of you guys anymore!"

"Try similing after this!" Roduex yelled as his partner casted his Ragyuuga spell.

"Amuron!" Sister yelled.

"What!?" Rodeux yelled in anger as Momon dogged his attack once again. _"He rea;;y is different_ _from before!"_

"That's right! Momon is a child who specializes in running away! If he's not shaking in fear, he can sense the enemy's magic and dodge with his back turned!"

"Jedun! Garubabion!"

"What the hell is this!?"

Cheeta thought as she watched the fight. _"He really isn't afraid of us. He's actually laughing... While everyone else is filled with despair, he's smiling with such joy... why...!?"_

"Gash. Listen up..." Momon paused then said smiling as tears filled his eyes, "Kiyomaro, will be here soon."

"Nu!?" Gash asked in surprise.

"I thought I was mistaken at first... after all... I can only sense a demon's presence. Not a human's. But earlier, I definately heard Kiyomaro's heart beat! It was pounding so loudly! Kiyomaro will awaken soon and come here!" Momon paused then yelled in excitement as tears fell from his eyes, "right now, my ears are picking up the rings of the bell of hope! The bell of hope known as Kiyomaro's heart! The bell of hope that will herald Zeon's defeat and the salvation of the world!"

"M-Momon! R-really!?" Gash asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yup!" "Momon paused then said, "and... I'm sorry Gash... Tio... Kyanchome... Umagon... until now, I've always been too afraid to fight. But not anymore! I won't run anymore! Until then, I will protect you Gash! Sister and everyone else as well... I will protect them all!"

"Mo... Momon... give it your all!" Sister had yelled.

"Don't look down on us!" Rodeux yelled towards them as his partner casted his Gigano Ragyuuru spell.

"Ora Norojio!" Sister yelled.

Rodeux laughed as he said, "I see! So your spell only slows down the time time for whatever it hits! And it only lasts a few seconds! As long as I avoid that spell, that trash monkey is nothing!"

Cheeta continued to watch the battle as she thought, _"his magic rose! Incoming ! A medium-level spell! A scattering type!"_ "Garion Ragyuuru!"

"Momon!" Gash paused then said standing in front of him. "Get behind me!"

"Gash, no! Over here!"

"Nu!?"

"Turn sideways like this!"

"What!?" Rodeux said angrily as he thought, _"they doged it...!? With such small movements too... It's almost as if he knew where my spell was going to hit..."_

"Rodeux! Don't underestimate my ability to sense a demon's magic!"

"Why are you going through so much trouble, Rodeux!?" Jedun's partner yelled.

"It's Jedun! When did he get above us!?" Folgore asked.

"While those brats are running away, attack their partners!" Jedun's partner paused then yelled, "Bobii Gunobirugu!"

"Sister a spell!" Momon yelled as he had gotten there quickly.

"Huh!?" Sister said surprised at how fast Momon appeared next to her. "O... Ora Norojio!"

"What!? When did that monkey get here!? Did he predict our movements!?"  
"How you demon's move, what kind of spells you'll use... My ears can sense it all! Everyone get out of here!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled as they escaped the area.

"Momon, you're amazing!" Folgore yelled.

"Seriously, ypu're amazing!" Megumi yelled towards him.

"... Huh!?" Sister paused then yelled. "Momon! New spells have appeared! Two of them!"

"Those new spells..." Momon paused then said looking at his partner, "they were definately born from the newfound courage within me... The fact that Kiyomaro will be here soon... Has awakened what little courage resides within me!"

"What!? Kiyomaro!?" Umagon's partner asked in shock.

"Really Momon!? He's really coming!?" Megumi asked.

"Yup, Kiyomaro's heart is beating strongly! He'll definately be here!"

"Kiyomaro-kun..." Megumi said as tears fell from her eyes.

"So cheer up, everyone! I'll protect all of you until Kiyomaro gets here!"

"Momon..." Sister said smiling at him.

"Where..." Zeon paused then asked, "did you get such a ridiculous notion? Idiocy. That human will never awaken again."

"Zeon!"

"Hm hm. Right. Banikis?" Zeon asked grinning.

"ugh," Banikis said waking up in the pillar next to the one Zeon was sitting on.

"Banikis!? What's Leo's partner doing here!?" Gash asked.

"It's hard to beleive, but if what you say is true. Has Kiyomaro made a miraculous recovery? But Kiyomaro was brought to the brink of death. Even if you used the Faudo liquid. He won't just get back up. Hasn't it been over an hour since our fight? That's just the way humans are; even if he fully recovers. It'll be weeks before he wakes up again."

"It's boring when your faces are bright with hope. Show me you suffering and despair... Zeon said looking at everyone.

"Are you afraid of Kiyomaro, Zeon!?" Momon asked.

Zeon looked a little shocked. He paused then said angrily, "Rodeux, Jedun. There's no need to put that monkey in a pillar. I want you to wipe him off the face of the earth!"

"Jedun! Attack right after me!" Rodeux yelled.

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Cheeta yelled.

"Baagasu Gumbion!" Jedun's partner yelled.

"This way his Ora Norojio spell will only hit my spell!" Rodeux paused then yelled, "they won't be able to stop both of our attacks!"

"Sister, a new spell!" Momon paused then yelled, "quickly!"

"Mimiruo Mifanon!"

All of a sudden soundwaves came from Momon's ears and had bent Rodeux's and Jedun's spells.

"Sister the other one!"

"Right. Fei Miuruku!"

Momon had jumped up with a great amount of speed he was in Rodeux within a second.

"What!?" Rodeux said as he thought watching Momon. _"He change directions in midair!?"_ That spell allows him to hop on air!? Shit!"

"Ganzu Ragyuuru!"

"I'm not afraid anymore so that spell won't hit me again! Do you know why I'm so confident!? Because Kiyomaro..." Momon paused then said laughing, "is much, **much** stronger than all of you!"

Zeon, Rodeux, and Jedun all glared at Momon.

"Just knowing Kiyomaro will be here... makes all of you not nearly as scarey anymore! Do you have any idea how afraid I was when I entered Faudo? All that was on my mind was, 'I'm going to die.' But Kiyomaro was the ray of hope amonst all the despair! With just a tiny clue. He found the place where the device that would send Faudo back to the demon world was kept. And in an hour's time, not only did he learn demon writing, but he learned how to operate a demon world computer as well. How could a human do those things!? He used Faudo's telepotation device to his advantage. Sinking Faudo in the deepest part of the sea... How did he think of that!? In the midst of despair, Kiyomaro always, **always**... creates a ray of hope! Kiyomaro can turn any situation around! Instead of running, he faces the challenge and wins! Kiyomaro will definately beat you guys to a pulp! Kiyomaro will definately crush any despair you guys try to create!"

Momon continuously hopped around, dodging Rodeux's and Jedun's attacks. "Until I see Kiyomaro, I will stand and fight! Hurry Kiyomaro, and bring the smiles back to our faces with your ray of hope!"

"Rodeux, Jedun, what are you doing!?" Zeon asked furiously. "Hurry up and finish off that monkey and Gash! It's disgusting to see you two struggle with such trash!"

"Gash, get on my back again. This way I'll definately be able to protect you! If we stay close to the partners, the enemy will concentrate their fire! I'll have to move like before to scramble them up!"

"Shit! Jedun, I'll aim for that shitty monkey! You aim for the partners!"

"Gigano Gunobion!" Jedun's partner yelled.

"Ganzu Ragyuuru!"

"Oyoyo, what should we do!? I I cast a spell, only one of our groups will be protected!"

"Sister, calm down!" Momon paused then said, "watch my ears closely! They'll give out signals to protect both parties! If I bend my right ear, cast Ora Norojio! If I bend my left ear, cast Mimirou Mifanon!"

"R-right!"

"Mimiruo Mifanon!"

Jedun's attaack changed directions all of a sudden.

"Sister! Cast the spell that lets me hop on air again!"

"R-right! Fei Muruku!"

"All right!" _"IThis is going great!"_

All of a sudden Momon was knocked out of the air.

"Momon!?" Gash yelled still holding onto his back.

"Haha, has your reaction time slowed because you're focusing in the partners!?" Rodeux asked laughing.

"Momon, are you all right!?" Gash asked as Momon situated himself once again in the air.

"I'm all right! I have to protect you! Just cling to my back and don't worry!" Momon said as he thought to himself, _"that's right! I have to do my best! Even though Sister is scared, she's doing her best too... The peace-loving Sister..."_ He had begun to remember the times they had spent together traveling._"Forty-five more seconds! I have to protect everyone for forty-five more seconds! Then Kiyomaro and Gash will defeat these guys and protect the worldfrom Faudo!"_

"Behind ... you!" Gash yelled.

_"We got him!"_ Cheeta thought as she yelled, "Gigano Ragyuuru!"

"What!?" Rodeux asked as he thought, _"he disappeared!?"_

"All right! Thanks to the instant Rodeux's vision was obscured by his own spell, he didn't notice me slip behind him! And... He didn't notice Jedun next to him either! Sister! Ora Norojio! This way, I can slow both of their movements! Then with Gash's help, I can snatch their books! This is our last chance! Fourthy seconds remain until Kiyomaro arrives! If we get their books, we won't have to wait!"

Momon paused then thought as he saw Sister was injured, "Sister. What are you doing there!? If you stay there, you'll get hit by Rodeux's spell! Get out of there... Her legs... are injured... She couldn't dadge one of the attacks... The others have noticed! But they won't make it in time; they aren't fast enough! It's no good... she'll be hit! Sister!"

"Momon..."

"!?"

"Protect... the world...!"

Momon yelled out as he got behind Rodeux.

"What!?" Rodeux yelled as he thought, _"he's right behind me!? Shit... if both of us gets hit by Ora Norojio... it's over!"_

"Ora Norojiooo!" Sister yelled.

"H"What!?" Rodeux asked as he thought, _"he aimed for my spell instead of us!?"_

"Momon...," Sister said watching him.

"Sisteeeeeeeeeeeeer! No! Sister can't die! Even... even if this is a stupid thing to do... even if I let the world's last chance slip away... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Kiyomaro! There were only thirty-five seconds until you arrived! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry^^^^^^! But... I absolutely can't let sister die!" He yelled as he moved Sister out of the way just in time with Gash still on his back.

"Momon..." Sister said looking at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"If you had hit us with that spell, you probably could've taken our books. You let your best chance slip away! You said Kiyomaro will be here in thirty-five seconds!? We'll have you all in pillars in five seconds!" Rodeux continued to laugh as he yelled, "what stupidity!"

Momon had kept saying sorry to Sister.

"Momon..." spoke a voice entering the room. "You did great..."

"Ki..." Gash said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Kiyomaro-," Folgore said.

"Kiyomaro-kun..." Megumi said as tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone else looked shocked.

"Kiyomaro, Kiyomarooo!" Gash yelled running towards him.

Rodeux began laughing, "what's this? He came all this way to be killed by us!" He yelled laughing.

"Gash... set." Kiyomaro said as he pointed towards Rodeux. "The first spell... Zakeru."

Kara watched and thought, _"that looks as strong as Zeon's spell he had used to protect me when we first met."_

Rodeux looked on in shock at Gash's power. _"Impossible... 'Zakeru'...? This is... supposed to be the first spell... the weakest spell... So why... is it so... powerful...!? Whay...!?"_

Momon had begn to disappear as his book burned.

The black haired boy named Kiyomaro had begun talking, "Momon." He paused the said looking towards the pillars, "Umagon... Tio... Kyanchome..." The he spoke in a voice filled with anger and rage as his book began to shine brightly, "ZEON!"


	10. Chapter 10

The man named Kiyomaro had spoken towards his friends then turned back and faced Zeon, Rodeux, and jedun as he said, "I will protect Japan... and the world... without fail."

"Jedun, you go ahead!" Rodeux paused then said, "I need to recover from the damaged I've taken! Faudo, restore my body... and grant me more power..."

Jedun went to attack Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro bent over and whispered to Gash, "Gash, here's the plan!" A few moments later Jedun appeared above them to attack.

"Baagasu Gunobion!" His partner yelled.

"Got it!? We'll settle this at once, Gash!" Kiyomaro yelled facing Jedun.

"Unuu!" Gash yelled abck agreeing.

"Zakeru!" Kiyomaro yelled as Gash brought forth a huge amount of lightning from his mouth.

"Daaamn!" Jedun yelled in frustration.

"The first spell isn't even used for finishing blows. So why is this one so strong!?" Jedun's partner asked angrily. "We'll crush them with successive huge spells!"

"Yankoooo!" He yelled agreeing.

Rodeux watched the battle as he recovered. He paused then yelled, "watch out Jedun! On your right!"

Jedun looked and saw Gash moving towards him.

"Shit... Gigano..." Jedun's partner began to say.

"Zakeru!"

Jedun was heavily damaged from the attack.

"I won't take any more attacks! Gigano Gumobion!" His partner yelled.

"Zakeruga!"

Jedun's attack was easily defeated.

"The last time I fought Gash, Zakeruga was his weakest high-level spell... It beat a Gigano Class spell... A Gigano class..." Rodeux said in an unbeleivable voice.

"Let's challenge him with our Ultimate spell!" Jedun's parnter yelled towards him.

"Don't do it!" Rodeux paused then yelled, "the difference between you and Gash is too great! Your ultimate spell won't do a thing!"

"Babiou Gunooobio!"

"All right, let's crush their spell! If our enemy wants a battle between our ultimate spells..." Kiyomaro paused then yelled as his book glowed brightly, "let them reap what they soooow! Baou Kurou Disugurugu!"

All of a sudden a huge dragonlike claw emerged from behind Gash. The attack spell had easily defeated Jedun as his book began to burn.

"One minute until Faudo arrives at Japan..."

Spoke the intercom inside Faudo.

"All right, let's keep going, Gash..."

Rodeux had stood up and went to attack them as he was in better form.

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Cherish yelled bringing out Rodeux's greatest spell.

"Rashirudo!" Kiyomaro yelled bringing a shield out.

"It was reflected!" Megumi said excitedly.

"All right, Rashirudo was strengthened too!" Kiyomaro said grinning.

Rodeux yelled as his attack was bounced back at him.

"Rodeux, get back! Quickly!" Cheeta yelled.

"Cheeta, use Ganzu Ragyuuru! We'll seal their movements!"

"Gash, come here!" Kiyomaro yelled.

"Unu!" Gash yelled running to him.

"Ganzu Ragyuura!" Cheeta yelled.

Gash's book began to glow as Kiyomaro spoke, "the eighth spell... Ganreizu Zakeru!"

"What!?" Rodeux asked as he saw his attack being defeated. "Dio Baooru Ragyuuga!"

"Gash..." Kiyomaro paused then whispred bending down to him. "Blind Rodeux witht he light from your Zakeru. As soon as you regain consciousness, carry me and move as I tell you to." Kiyomaro paused then yelled facing Rodeux, "Zakeru!"

"If you think that such a weak spell will beat mine. You're naive beyond words!" Rodeux said laughing.

Dyufo had watched the battle from his seat on the pillar as he thought, _"that guy... what an idiot... he couldn't understand the purpose of that attack..."_

"The ninth spell... TEOZAKERU!" Kiyomaro yelled.

Rodeux screamed as lighting engulfed his body.

"He did it!" Megumi said excitedly.

"He took that huge lightning strike head on! With this Rodeux will..." Sunbeam paused then said, "what!? He was able to escape from that huge beam of lightning!?"

"You... shitheaaaaad!" Rodeux screamed as he flew towards Kiyomaro and Gash.

"He split up!" Folgore said shocked.

"He's attacking from all sides!" Sunbeam yelled.

"Kiyomaro!" Gash yelled.

"Calm down, Gash. All he did was split up."

Rodeux's partner continued to watch the battle from a safe place. She had then yelled, "Dioga Ragyuuru!"

"The eleventh spell... Maazu Jikerudo!" A huge black sphere emerged from Gash's mouth.

"They... repelled... my strongest spell...? Thier spell... is that strong?" Rodeux had tried to get away from the attack.

Dyufo had stood up as Rodeux was sucked into the sphere.

"The electricity is holding me in place..." he paused then said looking at Gash and Kiyomaro. "Don't think... I'll be beaten... by this level of electricity... I'll tear you to shreds... as well... just like those shitty weaklings... that duck brat... that little tramp... and that stupid horse... I'll break you...andstuff you into a pillaaaaaar!" Rodeux yelled towards Kiyomaro and Gash.

The next moment he was knocked unconscious as he was attacked constantly by the lower class spells Gash had.

"Now, Zeon! Stop Faudo and leave Japan!" Kiyomaro looked towards him.

"What in the world makes you think I would ever listen to you?" Zeon asked looking at him.

"Hey, Zeon's partner! You're human right!? Why are you heloing Zeon!? Don't you care of the world is destroyed!? If Japan was your homeland. Would you still be doing this!? You wouldn't! So stop Zeon!" Kiyomaro yelled towards him.

"I understand what you're trying to say." Dyufo paused then said, " 'Why would a human kill another human?' Right? This is my answer. The life of a human is neither precious nor special. My life is the same. If I should die now. It'd be no different than dying later. The fact that people couldn't care less when they kill a mosquito or an ant... proves how little value life truly has. But Faudo is different. Because of him. I was able to see things I've never seen before. This is the first time... I've been interested in someone else's power... If I get to witness Faudo's power, then the world and the people are a small price to pay."

""You... bastard..." Kiyomaro said glaring at him.

"But my way of thinking... might be slightly different than that of others..."

Zeon began laughing as he said, "asking for Dyufo's help is beyond foolish. Faudo! Fire!"

"Hey, wait!" Gash yelled.

"Zeoooooon!" Kiyomaro yelled towards him.

"The main wepon has missed the target."

"What!?" Zeon asked shocked.

"Faudo has now arrived in Japan!"

"Tch, I ordered one of the organ demons to crack the lock a while ago. Did he fail me!?" Zeon asked angrily as he touched the jewel on his forhead.

"He failed because I made the lock impossible for him to crack." Kiyomaro said looking at Zeon.

"Then I just have to get the password out of you."

"Why are you so dead set on destroying Japan?"

"If this japan is your homeland. Then it will surely bring pain to that disgusting face of yours..."

"You..." Gash paused then yelled, "why are you so mean to me!? You were the one who snatched my memories of the demon world, wern't you!? Who exactly are you!? What is your relationship with me!? Why do you hate me so much!?"

"Whats the use of talking to a dead man?" Zeon asked grinning.

"You think we'll lose to you guys!?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Silence trash." Zeon said as he had begun to bring out his lightning. "You must first withstand my lightning. If you survive, then I'll answer Gash's questions!"

Gash and Kiyomaro had begun dodging Zeon's attacks. Kiyomaro had pointed behind Gash and had yelled, "set!"

Dyufo had watched the battle standing on the pillar as his book shined brightly. _"They're fallowing Zeon's movements well... but... they're too slow..."_

"Teozakeru!" Dyufo and Kiyomaro yelled at the same time.

Zeon's attack began to push Gash and Kiyomaro back.

As the smoke began to clear only one figure stood in the smoke.

Kara watched and hoped Zeon was alright. She had smiled the next moment seeing he was. "Zeon." She whispered softly.

Although he was far away from her. Zeon had heard Kara and felt the releif in her voice at seeing him unharmed. _"Kara."_

The other partners had yelled for Gash and the boy named Kiyomaro.

_"Impressive..."_ Dyufo thought.

"We used the same spell. But my Teozakeru was stronger. On top of that. I was the first to fire. That attack should have killed you instantly. You're alive and well, Gash and Kiyomaro?" Zeon said looking at them.

"Gash!" Sunbeam yelled.

"Kiyomaro-kun!" Megumi yelled.

"Bastard..." Kiyomaro paused then said, "you aren't... that much better than us..."

"It's just as you said. You read my movements with unbelievable speed and fired into the weakest point of my Teozakeru. You were able to survive by carving a niche from that point. I'm surprised and impressed. I'll acknowledge your strength, just a little." Zeon said grinning a000t Gash and Kiyomaro.

_"Shit, he analyzed it so calmly... we barely made it..."_ Kiyomaro paused then said, "Zeon, we've survived your attack. Tell us your connection to Gash as you promised."

"You want to know that badly? No, you just want to take me down while I'm talking, don't you?"

_"Damn..." _Kiyomaro thought.

"Oh well. I'll tell you anyway. Gash. You and I are twin brothers. Going by order of birth. I am the elder brother."

"We're... brothers...!? Then why do you hate me so much...?"

"Easy. You took from me what should have been mine..." Zeon paused then yelled in anger, "Father's ultimate spell, Baou!"

"What!?" Kiyomaro asked shocked.

"Baou... Baou Zakeruga!?"

"Zakeruga!" Dyufo yelled.

"Rashirudo!" Kiyomaro yelled. "Zaguruzemu! Did it work!?"

"Do you have time to be strengthening your sheild with Zaguruzemu!" Zeon asked appearing right next to him.

"Rauzaruku!" Kiyomaro yelled making Gash stronger and faster to move around.

But Zeon quickly caught up to them as if they never used a spell.

_"Hey... he's keeping up with Gash's Rauzariuku without any body enhancement spells...!?"_ Kiyomaro thought to himself.

"Without having to lift a finger, you inherited the power of Baou!" Zeon yelled throwing a punch at him. He had then kicked him in the air as he yelled, "after that, you left our family. You went to a faraway school and lived in a foster home so you could spend your days playing around! And I, whom you stole the power of Baou from. Endured rigorous training and practice. Obtaining strength through my own powers! I wasn't allowed to play around like the other children. Everyday, I had to spar with adult soldiers. But I endured it all! Though every day was hell. I could feel myself becoming stronger and stronger! However there was one thing I couldn't take..." Zeon paused then said angrily, "you who would be worthless if it wasn't for the power of Baou. Were presented with a spot in the fight to become King of the Demon World! You, who was playing around like an idiot in a civillian school. You, who wasn't even capable of weilding the power of Boau... You were presented with the same opportunity that I had went through hell and back to obtain! Is it any wonder why I hate you!?" Zein paused then yelled pointing at Gash, "it's because you exist that I put you through all the hardships you've suffered! It's because you exist!"

"Zorudo Zakeruga!" Dyufo yelled bringing out Zeon's electic sword.

"Kiyomarooooo!" Gash yelled throwing him to be out of harms way.

_"He saved his partner... good decision. But..."_ Dyufo thought to himself.

Zeon swung his sword down towards Gash, hitting him with it.

Everyone yelled Gash's name.

"I'm... sorry..." Gash said kneeling down on the ground in front of Zeon. "It's all my fault... That you had to suffer your entire life. I'm so sorry..."

"Gash..." Folgore said looking at him.

"Was Rauzaruku the only reasong why he survived?" Sunbeam asked.

"But I can't lose to you... No matter how much you hate me... I can't let you... Destroy Japan and the world." Gash paused then said looking up at Zeon, "and I must become king..." He then stood up and faced his brother as he said, "I'll become a kind king... and make the Demon World into an even better place... In this fight t decide the king of the demon world. I've met so many tragic people. Those who don't wish to fight and are forced to fight. Those who attacked friends and were attacked by them, and those who cried while fighting. In order to prevent this from happening again. I'll beat you and put an end to all of these horrible things."

"How naive. A person without any ruthlessness isn't fit to be king." Zeon paused then said grinning, "but there's no way you'd know that... The memories of your time in the Demon World that I snatched from you... allow me to tell you Gash. Our father is the current King of Demon World. Forcing everyone to fight, including those who don't wish to, was our Father's will."

"My Father is the King..." Gash said surprised as he thought, _"then those who didn't wish to fight and were forced to fight... and those who attacked friends and were attacked by them..."_ He paused then said outloud, "you're... you're lying! My father isn't a tyrant like that.."

"Ha, the King was simply thinking like a King! Leftovers like you wouldn't understand!" Zeon yelled attacking Gash.

"Zakeru!" Dyufo yelled.

Gash was thrown by the power of Zeon's spell.

"Father was always saying, 'to rule a kingdom. You need to discard your personal feelings...' The ones who didn't wish to fight... just didn't have the talent!" Zeon yelled holding his hand out getting ready to attack Gash.

"Zakeruga!" Dyufo yelled.

"So you're saying Gash has Talent!?" Kiyomaro asked grinning at Zeon after he saved him from his attack.

"Tch...," Zeon paused then thought angrily, _"this guy again..."_ "Shut your mouth! The only thing he has is Baou! If he didn't, this worthless trash... this worthless trash... can't even be mentioned in the same sentence with the word 'talent'!"

"Teozakeruga!" Dyufo and Kiyomaro said as the same time.

"Again... _They got away!" _Zeon thought angrily to himself.

"Ganreizu Zakeru!" Dyufo yelled.

Kiyomaro and Gash had blocked the attack with Rashirudo. And each time Zeon attacked them. They had seemed to barely get away before the attacked connected with them.

"What a fight..." Folgore said as he watched the battle.

"Yeah. No matter how amazing is. He can't overtake Gash and Kiyomaro."

_"Kiyomaro..."_ Dyufo thought watching the battle.

"Gash, don't worry about what kind of king your father is!" Kiyomaro paused then said, "that's not how a king should think. A king shouldn't use his talent to subjucate others...! What kind of king causes his people to suffer!?"

"Shut your mouth. You worthless, trashy partner!" Zeon yelled angrily as he flew towards them.

"Sorudo Zakeruga!" Dyufo yelled bringing out a weapon made of lightning in the shape of a huge sword.

"Gash, become king! Win this battle... Become king... And surpass your father!" Kiyomaro yelled as they dodged each of Zeon's attacks.

"Unu!" Gash yelled back.

As Kiyomaro and Gash fought Zeon. Gash began fallowing Kiyomaro's commands. Barely escaping Zeon's attack each time.

Zeon grinned as he yelled, "gotcha!"

"Jump!" Kiyomaro paused then yelled, "now... Look at me! Gash!"

Gash did and saw Zeon was about to strike Kiyomaro.

"Teozakeru!" Kiyomaro yelled as he ducked onto the ground.

_"What...!?" _ Zeon thought in surprise._ "Why is he able to read my movemnts...!? Kiyomaro... Is he, the real thing?"_

The other group of people had watched the battle as they talked amongst themselves.

"Did they get him!?" Asked the long blond haired man.

"Yeah, without a doubt..." spoked the other man.

But as the smoke began to clear. The outlined figured had prooved to be Zeon's body.

"Wha!?" Asked Sunbeam in surprise. "No way, still..."

"Somehow... It seems I still underestimateed Kiyomaro. Which is why I am showing this unsightly form. I thought I could win this on my own, but... Dufoux, I can't beleive it but, this guy has the same power as you. It's called 'answer talker'. It's not prediction of movements or foresight, 'how can I avoid this?' 'How can I hit with an attack?' A person who can give these answers in an instant... I thought only you had this ability, but..." Zeon said looking up at Dufoux.

"That one... The one called Kiyomaro died once, then? And came back to life." Dufoux paused then said, "'when one who has died once comes back to life, he will receive a miraculous power.' That sort of case has existed a few times in history. That one has once overcome death, so he has obtained that power. Compared to me, it's still immature and unstable." Dufoux paused then said smirking a little, "Kiyomaro, beween you and I, who has the better ability of using 'Anser Talker'...? Shall we test it?" Dufoux asked as he walked off of the seat he had occupied.

Zeon had used his mantle and had caught Dufoux as if he weighed no more than a feather.

Dufoux had spoken to Zeon as his eyes grew cold, "Zeon, I will give you instructions. If I continue to give greater answers than him, that will be the match." He paused then yelled "Jyauro Zakeruga!" Bringing out the attack that had defeated Riou so easily.

"Maazu Jikerudon!" Kiyomaro yelled as Gash jumped away from the attack he just used.

"With the eigth shot,, don't hit the floor."

Dufoux had then said, "the left and right upwards, one shot at a time." Kiyomaro barely dogged the attacks. Dufoux and then said, "dash."

Gash had fallowed the commands of his partner when Zeon had shown up behind them.

"Oh... you really are dodging these spells..." he said smirking as he made his mantle grow longer and swung it to attack Gask and Kiyomaro.

They had missed getting hit as Kiyomaro told Gash to jump.

"Zeon," Dufoux paused then said pointing upwards towards Kiyomaro and Gash. "Zakeru!" They had barely dodged the attack as Dufoux spoken the next spell. "Zakeruga!" He yelled shooting a straight electric beam towards Gash and Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro told Gash to jump to avoid being hit. But Kiyomaro was still struck in the back by Zeon's lightning.

Dufoux had used the Teozakeru spell just as Kiyomaro used his Rauzaruku spell making Gash's body strong and faster for the moment. But they weren't fast enough as Zeon's lightning struck Kiyomaro in the back.

"Slow." Dufoux paused then said as he stood above Gash and Kiyomaro with Zeon, "Zakeruga!" Making the attack hit fullforce in front of them. "With the damage from that last attack, just for a moment, Kiyomaro lost consciousness. If you can't think, then the 'answers' won't come either."

Kiyomaro had Gash bring out an attack that resembled a huge scaled dragon claw as he yelled, "Baou Kurou Disugurugu!" He had then told Gash how to control it.

"For something clawed that's useless!" Zeon yelled as he held his hand up.

"Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga!" Dufoux yelled bringing out a huge razorsharp electric attack. He had heard the others talking about it asking themselves if it was a buzzsaw. But Dufoux thought to himself _"it's a yo-yo."_

The battle continued as Dufoux and Kiyomaro each gave insrtuction on how to try and defeat the other spell.

"Whats worng!? Why don't you skip the claws?" Zeon asked looking at Kiyomaro and Gash. "Can't you just use 'Baou's true body!? Why won't you use 'Baou Zakeruga'!? Gash's power was awakened after fighting Riou! The thunder given to us members of the royal family, is thunder at it's heart!" He paused then yelled, "the current Gash should be able to use Baou's true power! Now, try sending out 'Baou Zakeruga'! I'll surpass that Baou! With the power I obtained by desperately trianing, I'll crush Baou! Do you really plan to keep using these weaker spells!? I'm fine even if you don't use Baou! After all, then it'll be the end for you!" Zeon paused then yelled as he made his attack go towards Gash and Kiyomaro in an act to defeat them once and for all.

Kiyomaro had then yelled out the spell to bring out Baou Zakeruga.

All of a sudden a huge dragon had emerged from Gash filling up half of the room wth it's size.

"Th... this is... 'Baou'. The true... 'Baou'..." Zeon said looking at the dragon in front of him. "That's right... it has to be this way... I'll defeat this guy, and destroy Gash! I'll make it clear which one of us, me or Gash, is the 'child that's not needed'! Do iiiiiiiiit! Dufouuuuux!" Zeon yelled.

"Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!"" Dufoux yelled bringing out Zeon's ultimate spell.

"Now, the fruit of my power. The Lightning God of Destruction! With that power Crush Baou!" Each circle on Zeon's attack began lighting up as it each one charged with lightning. "ZIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zeon yelled bringing forth the attack.

Kara watched as the two enormous powers clashed in a battle over supremecy. Seeing the size and form of the dragon called 'Baou Zakeruga' had made her somewhat afraid. She had thought it had looked malicious and evil compared to Zeon's attack.

"Zeon, be careful." Dufoux paused then said, "'That' is different... than any spell I've seen before... Kiyomaro and Gash 'have no control'. What's more, that spell cannot control it's own power."

"What do you mean?" Zeon asked.

"'That' is that it will consume and destroy everything. Both 'enemies' and 'allies'." Dyufo said looking at Baou Zakeruga.

Zeon had looked towards his brother. _"Ga-Gash's face is turning... black?! No, he's disappearing!? I can't sense the black portion of Gash's body! It will consume and destroy everything. Could it be... You mean Gash is being consumed by Baou!?"_ Zeon thought to himself as he fought. Zeon had remembered his father's words as he asked why he was told he couldn't handle Baou. _"If it were me, I would like Gash... No! If it were me I would be able to handle it..."_ He thought to himself as he stared into Baou's eyes. "_Even I... wouldn't be able to master it...? I would just be consumed... What is it, this power!? What the hell is this!?" _Zeon thought to himself as a memory of Gash's he stole entered his mind.

"Stooop! Don't show me things like this! I should hate Gash's existence! He's an enemy that will disappear along with Baou!" Zeon yelled.

Dyufo had continued to watch and noticed a small point on Baou Zakeruga that wasn't all black. "Zeon," he said pointing at the spot.

"All right, there!? Jigadirasu! Shoot there! Zigaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zeon yelled as he defeated the Baou that stood in front of them. _"What... happened to him... This spell called Baou? That dark power?"_ Zeon thought as he looked towards Gash's blackened body. _"Gash was completely... consumed... It's a spell that even consumes... a spell... Was what Father said true...?"_

"Zeon?" Kara whispered seeing him react in an unusual way as if he was in pain.

"Zeon..." Dufoux said looking at him.

Zeon began laughing as he said, "look Dufoux! Gash has collapsed and I'm still standing. Understand!? I won! The Gash and Baou I've always resented have been destroyed by my power! The power obtained through painful training. My power." He paused then said watching Kiyomaro crawl towards Gash. "That trash is still saying something." He had jumped down and began running towards them. "I'll hurry and seal them in a pillar. And then I'll use Faudo's weapons to destroy Japan."

The group with Kiyomaro had rescued them from Zeon.

Zeon had his hand raised towards the man called Folgore.

"Zeon lower your hand." Dyufo said all of a sudden.

"What!?" Zeon asked.

All of a sudden his hand was shot.

"Who's there!? Is there still a demon here!?" Zeon shouted angrily.

"Mokerudoo!" Yelled a female voice as smoked filled the area blocking Zeon's vision.

"Don't pointlessly resist!" Zeon yelled placing his hand close to the floor.

"Raajia Zakeru!" Dufoux yelled bringing forth Zeon's lightning and clearing the smoke away. He paused then said, "Zeon, your right leg."

Zeon blocked it with his mantle.

"Zeon," Dufoux paused then said, "your left temple."

"Yeah." Zeon said as he raised his hand up and caught the attack with his hand. He looked at the object and grinned saying, "I see. I know who's doing this... It seems like she ... Hasn't taken enough of my electricity..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Then of Battles and a Seperation**

Kara had watched as Zeon was once again shot by something.

"Zeon, lower your head." Dufoux said from where he stood.

"Dammiiiit!" Zeon yelled angrily as he barely missed getting hit in the head.

Dufoux had looked towards his right all of a sudden. He paused then said where he was pointing, "Zeon, over there."

Zeon had stretched his left hand out as Dufoux had casted his Zakeruga spell.

"Hah, I see. So they're using some weird mirror to make the bullets shoot from different directions? Then if I destroy those mirrors, the real form will appear!" Zeon said laughing.

"Zeon, left shoulder." Dufoux said all of a sudden.

The next moment Zeon was hit.

"Zeon," Kara said worriedly watching the fight.

"I'm letting myself get shot to get a better idea of what angle the bullet's coming from." Zeon paused then yelled facing towards the area where the bullet came from. "There!"

"Zakeruga!" Dufoux yelled.

"Haha." Zeon said laughing. "With this mirror, is it over? Or is there still..." Zeon asked as he got shot at point blank in the shoulder. He glared towards the area as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Zeon!" Kara whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Zeon glanced towards Kara and saw how worried she was in her eyes. He smiled gently over at her letting her know he was alright. He turned and faced the demon who had used the weapon. "So you just went off to a random place? That little cat girl that my thunder beat down to the heart... Do you want to remember the pain of the electricity one more time!?"

Kara had heard the words and remembered the demon girl who had been struck by Zeon's lightning from not obeying him.

Zeon had shot his electricity and had brought his right arm up in front of his face just in time to save his head from being shot at. "You bitch..." Zeon said glaring towards her. "You've got some guts Cherish... But this time by my thunder, your body and heart will crumble!"

"Zakeruga!" Dufoux yelled.

The lighting had shot around Cherish making her attack fluxuate in power.

"That heart that was beaten by my thunder, won't heal that easily!"

"Teozakeru!" Dufoux yelled as Zeon held his hand out.

"Shoot!" Cherish's partner yelled.

Zeon was struck by the bullet and smirked as he asked, "what's wrong? The force of the bullet fell. It's proof that you fear the thunder."

All of a sudden a bullet shot towards him. But Zeon quickly dodged it as he asked, "are you so scared of my electricity that you can't even aim?"

"Zeon!" Dufoux yelled. But Zeon was too far away for him to hear. He casted Zeon's spell, 'Jyauro Zakeruga' in hoping to defeat the demon named Cherish.

"What!?" Zeon asked all of a sudden as his spell emerged. _"Even without using this strong an attack, they should disappear! Why this Dufoux!?"_ Zeon had then looked again at what Cherish and her partner was doing. _"A cloth on the gun's muzzle!? They did that before too... Why?"_ He had watched as the bullet passed him. _"I knew it... She's not aiming at me... I see... The bullet is covered in a cloth to give the bullets a 'pushing power' on the pillars not affected by demonic power..."_ Zeon looked and thought to himself, _"That pillar can't be directly hit by demonic power, but the thing against the pillar isn't demonic power, by putting the cloth between the bullet, it pushed the pillar's switch! The switch that frees the brats shut in the pillars!"_ Zeon paused then asked outloud as Dufoux used the 'Jyauro Zakeruga' spell, "do you think you can avoid them all!? Your hopes end here!"

Zeon had laughed seeing the book begin to burn from Cherish's partner's hand. "You think you can aim properly at that!? Especially for a target as far away as that pillar, it's impossible!" Zeon had watched Cherish begin to tremble. He paused then said in surprise, "what...? The trembling... stopped!?"

Cherish had shot her attack and had made it once again fly past Zeon.

_"No way... What happened? How did she escape the fear of my thunder?"_ Zeon thought to himself.

"Zeon, you're making a face like you don't know what happened. What a pitable child. Yes, it's something you wouldn't understand..." Cherish began saying as she began to disappear as her book started to burn. "Protecting someone, being protected..." Cherish paused then said as her book completely burned, "now... Do your best, boys... If it's you guys, you can save Gash. With that spell of Gash's... The world too..."

"That... Bitch..." Zeon swore with rage in his voice.

Dufoux had begun walking towards where Zeon was. He had then got onto the pillar closest to where Zeon was. The next moment he had casted Zeon's strongest spell as he yelled, "Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!"

Zeon placed his hand out in front of him as he said, "I'm tired of playing with all of you." He paused then said as his eyes grew dark as rage passed through them, "now, disappear!"

Kara looked towards him and saw his face. She had remember that look and the words he spoke before when he had fought against Riou.

_"And that is why I had gone into hiding. I guess, you were pretending to be like another mamodo hiding their power, right? But you've gone and attacked someone who didn't even belong in this battle. That is attacking my pride. And that is unforgivable!" _"Zeon," Kara whispered as she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked over towards where Gash's group was and saw they were still trying to wake him up.

"Noooooooo!" Screamed the girl mamodo named Tio all of a sudden. Her book had begun to shine brightly.

Her partner named Megumi had yelled she could read the spell.

Kiyomaro yelled towards her, "cast that spell! Hurrrrrrry!"

"Zigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dufoux yelled making Zeon's attack begin to activate.

"Tio! Put your hands forward! With this spell, we'll protect everyone!" Megumi yelled.

"Definately!" Tio yelled agreeing.

"Chaajiru Seshirudon!" Megumi yelled.

"There's... No way I'll let anyone get hurt anymoooooooooore!" Tio yelled.

Zeon grinned as he laughed, "fn... that kind of sheild... Ya really think it can defend against Jigadirasu's thunder!?" He asked as Tio's sheild began to crack under the pressure of his attack. He had watched the shield open it's eyes as an image began to appear on the chest. _"On the crystal on it's chest, some image is..."_

The next moment the sheild began to repair itself.

"The broken sheild is repairing,"

Zeon thought as another image appeared, _"now... Kiyomaro's injured form is appearing!?"_ He paused then yelled seeing Megumi and Kiyomaro grin. "Don't make light of us! You think Jigadirasu's thunder will end with just this much!? Dufooooux!"

All of a sudden, Dufoux's book had lost it's shine.

'What!?" Zeon asked all of a sudden.

Everyone around Tio began cheering in happiness as Zeon's attack disappeared.

"Dufoux, what happened?" Zeon asked.

"My heart energy ran out. When we defeated Gash's Baou, I had used more heart energy than expected. Give me a little time. Let my heart energy come back." Dufoux said as he began to gather his energy.

"It seems they're still doing something... Oh, well. We still have one pawn too." Zeon paused then said grinning, "hey, your injuries have been healed by Faudo by now, right? Finish them off, Rodeux. Gash still can't move. With you having received Faudo's power again, you can easily make them all disappear."

Rodeux remained silent.

"Do it, Rodeux." Zeon said.

"Gigano Ragyuuru!" Rodeux's partner yelled as they faced Gash and the others. But

Rodeux had all of a sudden faced Zeon with the attack.

"What!?" Zeon asked surprised.

"Zeon!" Kara yelled as she left the area of where Zeon had placed her. She didn't care about these fights anymore. She had seen too much pain from both ends of the battle.

"Rodeux... You bastard..." Zeon said glaring at him.

"Zeon. Who the hell are you giving orders to?" Rodeux asked.

The dark haired boy had noticed a human running towards where Zeon and Dufaux were.

"Who is that?"

Everyone looked and saw the young woman.

"Her!?" Tio said surprised.

"She's been here the whole time!?" Megumi asked.

"Do you know her Megumi-san? Tio?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Sort of," Tio paused then said looking at Kiyomaro. "Zeon had made us heal her."

"Zeon!?" Everyone asked in shock.

"He had demanded us to heal her as he gathered lightning in his hand." Tio paused then said, "and when we had asked why. His partner said she was innocent in this mamodo battle. Zeon had then told us if we did that we might survive long enough. He had said he was sorry for being cruel to her and had slipped a ring on her finger."

"Why was he cruel to her?" Kiyomaro asked.

"His feelings." Tio said. "I remember he said her name was Kara. And that he wasn't confused about his feelings towards her." She looked at Kiyomaro and said, "Zeon had said he wanted to be with her no matter what. And the two Mamodos who had injured her, which I'm guessing one of them was Riou were defeated."

"Rodeux... you bastard..." Zeon said angrily towards him as he glared at him.

"Zeon. Who the hell are you giving orders to?" Rodeux asked grinning.

"Is he an idiot...? You, do you know what you're doing to youself?" Zeon asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I understand. It's eating into my body. I know because Faudo's cells are sending a warning to my brain... "'If I continue to attack Zeon, my own body will die,' right?" Rodeux paused then yelled, "Chita, what are you doing!? Why don't you hurry up and attack!? Zeon's partner is stocking up on heart energy. "Now's our chance! We'll kill Zeon. And capture Faudo!"

Kara had ran towards the pillar Zeon was standing on.

"Kara why did you come out from behind the pillar?" Zeon asked as worriness passed his eyes.

"I couldn't stand it anymore," Kara whispered. "I can't stand this fighting anymore Zeon." She said looking at him. _"I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore."_ She thought as she looked at him.

Even though she didn't speak the words aloud. Zeon had heard them in his heart. "Get behind the pillar Kara. I don't want you to get hurt from these fights." He paused then said in a voice barely above a whisper, "even though you already are hurt from them."

Dufoux had looked towards Zeon with sadness in his eyes as he heard the whisper no one else seemed to hear.

"Are you okay with that, Rodeux's partner?" Zeon asked laughing a little. "From what you've just heard. If you go against Faudo's master, against me, Rodeux's body will crumble." Zeon paused then said grinning, "by the contract of 'Godyufa' Faudo's cells that have entered Rodeux's body will destroy germs that oppose Faudo. And thus start to destroy Rodeux himself."

"Hurry up and cast a spell Chita!" Rodeux yelled to her.

She had refused not wanting him to get hurt even more.

"Shitty woman!" Rodeux yelled as he flew towards Zeon and Dufaux. "Now die, Zeon!"

_"Zeon!"_ Kara thought as she heard Rodeux's threat. She had watch as Rodeux's wing turned around and attacked him instead of hitting Zeon.

"Rodeux stop! You'll really die!" Chita yelled towards him.

"Shut the hell up! If you're not gonna be helpful, then just be quiet!" Rodeux yelled reaching behind him and grabbed ahold of his right wing. The next moment he had torn it off of his back. "Chita... I've really hated you ever since we met... Inside that dark room, living with your small back curled... Because you suffered getting a scar on your eye. If you went outside,the people of your town gave you strange looks, and that man you used to associate with said those horrible things to you... Don't try and tell me that worthless pathetic shit!" He yelled throwing a punch towards Zeon.

The next moment Rodeux's right arm was attacked by Faudo's cells that were inside his body.

"When I gave you that well-suited mask, it went like this... 'Thank you. This mask is scary, isn't it? Now no one will come close to me...' You said that one thing. And just sat in that dark room alone, same as ever. You kept up that mood and making that stinking depressed face!" Rodeux paused then yelled throwing a punch at Zeon once again. But this time with his left hand. "It was like that one wound, ruled your whole life!"

Zeon had watched Rodeux as he tried to injure him once again but was once again attacked by Faudo's cells.

"Rodeux... Please... Stop this..." Chita said as she couldn't stand to see him in pain anymore.

"Wh... Why didn't you become stronger when you put on that mask? Those people who gave you weird looks were scared, right? And I was there. You got even with them, so wouldn't it be just fine to just laugh out loud at them...? I laugh. No matter the situation, no matter what happens to 'my body'!" Rodeux then yelled as he swung his foot towards Zeon, "with one or two obsticals, I'll be damned if I get ruled like a slave!"

He yelled swinging his foot towards Zeon. The next moment it had twisted.

Zeon had curled his fist and swung it forward. Connecting with Rodeux's jaw, making him fall fast towards the ground.

"Rodeux!" Chita yelled running towards him.

"Yo... Chita..."

"What!?"

"I... Can't go back now... But... You still can face forward, right?"

"Eh...?" Chita asked as Rodeux placed an arm around her. Bringing her towards him.

"Live... Strong. If you're personally strong. Something like a scar on your eye doesn't matter... Laugh more, stand upright, and a man you love will appear..." Rodeux said smiling at her.

"Rodeux... No..." Chita said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please... Cast the spell..." Spoke the mamodo standing next to them.

"Papipurio!" Chita yelled towards him.

"Now... Rodeux-sama's book will burn, and he'll return to the Demon World. Even if he hits Zeon with an attack... He'll return to the Demon World before he's killed by Faudo's cells. So..." Papipurio paused then asked facing Rodeux, "this is okay. Right Rodeux-sama?"

Rodeux had grinned at Papipurio before turning around to face Zeon with his arms stretched out in front of him. "Now do it, Chita. Blow that sickening Zeon away!"

"Dioga..." Chita paused then yelled as tears fell from her eyes once more, "Ragyuuru!"

"You did it... You did it Rodeux-sama... With this, Zeon will be..." Papipurio said the thought to himself seeing Rodeux smiling, _"he's smiling... Even thought Rodeux-sama's body is definately experiencing near-deathly pain..."_

Chita had knelt down on the ground and held Rodeux's book in her hand as it still burned in flames and disappeared.

Rodeux's attack had hit the area where Zeon and Dufoux where.

The next moment, a piece of Zeon's mantle fell to the floor and landed by Kara's feet. She bent down and picked it up and held it in her hand. She placed the cloth of his mantle against her heart as she thought, _"Zeon."_

Zeon glanced towards Kara and saw she had held the piece of his clothing that fell off from Rodeux's attack. He noticed she held it close to her heart. He smiled a little as he felt happy they she cared for him so much. He hoped whoever would win this battle from the tournament would be able to bring her home to their world. He knew he would want nothing more than to have Kara be by his side for all time. He saw her look up at him and smiled gently at her. "It'll be alright Kara. Just stay protected behind the pillar."

Kara nodded her head as she did as Zeon said.

"Damn... it, that Zeon... Even taking Rodeux-sama's final attack... Uoo... Chita-neesan, run away! I know it's hard, but we need to run!" Papipurio yelled grabbing Rodeux's partner's hand and ran away from where Zeon and Dufoux were.

"Zeon, why didn't you dodge it? It wasn't like you couldn't avoid that kind of random attack, right?" Dufoux asked.

"Yeah..." Zeon paused then said making a fist, "with Rodeux's attack just now. I just thought, 'I can't avoid this'."

Dufoux looked at Zeon then glanced away, "well, fine, I've saved up my heart energy so it's gone from empty to completely full. We can defeat them any time."

The next moment they jumped away from the pillar and away from Kara as the horse and duck mamodo began to attack against Zeon.

Kara watched and sat down as she rested her head against the piece of Zeon's mantle she held.

The next moment Zeon was above the horse and held his hand out towards the horse.

"Zakeru!" Dufoux yelled the next moment.

The transformation was easily undone from Zeon's attack.

"U... Umagon!" Yelled the duck-billed mamodo.

Zeon had his 'Zakeru' spell still being cast as he turned around easily defeating all of the clones from the duck-billed mamodo.

The next moment Zeon had landed on a nearby pillar and asked, "what are you doing?" He paused then yelled, "Gash, are you still not awake!? Just how much more of your allies' blood do you plan to let be meaninglessly spilt!? Only you can fight me! Now, stand, Gash!"

"Zeon?" Dufoux asked.

Zeon closed his eyes as he said, "sorry, Dufoux. Please just go along with how I'm doing things a little bit."

"U... Nuu..." Spoke Gash as he had woken up after hearing Zeon's words.

"Gash," Zeon paused then said as Gash looked towards him, "that 'unuu' expression. You started using it when you were three years old."

"Nu!?" Gash asked surprised.

"What!?" His partner also asked shocked.

"Zeon, why are you talking about when I was in the Demon World, that I can't even remember..."

Instead of answering, Zeon held his hand out as he said, "Dufoux, go ahead."

"Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" Dufoux yelled.

"Gash, this is our final showdown." Zeon said looking at him.

Gash had asked and convinced Kiyomaro to bring his ultimate attack spell out to fight off against Zeon's power.

"Zeon..." Dufoux paused then said, "'something' has changed about you. I know that, because of that, you waited until Gash was able to fight. Beyond that, you want to pour in all our power and defeat them. You are giving this sort of 'answer'. But, the 'process' of how that answer is arrived at, I do not know. What happened?"

"Fn..." Zeon said letting out a breath. He had then said, "it's because I can't stomache the things that have been happening because of my actions thus far. By the 'power' I should've obtained, unpleasant things are happening. And there are things I've seen. The 'form of Baou' and the 'form of Gash' and 'my father'. These truths I didn't know. What answers do they produce!? I now want to ascertain them by my own way. Dufoux, you give it a shot too. With all the power you have... I'm sure scenery different from before is waiting... Go,,, Jigadirasu... My power... Throw it all in!"

Zeon's attack had begun to shoot it's lightning towards Gash's 'Baou Zakeruga' spell.

The boy named Kiyomaro had yelled towards the dragon they had summoned. "Go! Let's go Gash! Crush Zeon's lightning and protect everyone!"

Dufaux and Zeon had watched as Gash and Kiyomaro began to gain complete control over the new form of Baou.

"It's the first time... They've been able to control that power..." Dufaux said watching the dragon.

Zeon had begun laughing in a low voice as he said, "very good... Gash." He paused then said, "now Dufoux, we can't lose either! Try to send it out! All of your hatred! It's a kind of hatred that won't lose to Baou, right!? With the power we have, we'll bring out the answer, won't we!?"

Jigadirasu had begun to push back Baou as it began to overpower him.

Zeon had laughed as he said, "that's it, Dufoux! This is our true power, isn't it!? Blast out all you have!"

Kara watched as Dufoux's book began to emit a dark light which began to push Gash's Baou back again. _"Dufoux-san."_

"Thats it, Dufoux! With you reading that book, there's no one who can beat us! With my power and your's, there's no one we can't win against. The people who tormented us... We'll destroy them all!"

But for some reason Zeon's and Dufoux's powers weren't defeating Baou.

"Wh...at? It's not... Being destroyed!? Why... For there to be... Something that can win against this power..." Zeon said in shocked surpise.

_"What... That power...!? What is it...? That strength... That light...!?"_ Dufoux thought to himself.

"Gash, keep fighting! We're supporting you!" Kiyomaro yelled.

_"With their united power, they're supporting Gash and Baou. No, that's not all, my hatred, he's..."_ Dufoux thought to himself.

"Zeon, Dufoux! Your hatred is strong! But that's just to clear away your own grudges! A sad power just for yourself! And Dufoux! Your hatred... I can feel them, these painful feelings are..." Gash yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

_"He's crying.. Understanding my hatred and anger... He's sad... He's crying... Why...?"_ Dufoux thought to himself as a tear began to fall from his eye.

"Baou! This sad power... Eat it all!" Gash yelled. "Finish it and crush Jigadirasu!" Gash yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't lose, Jigadirasu!" Zeon yelled then looked back towards Dufoux, "Dufoux, what're you doing!? Your hatred is still..." He had then looked surprised and had given Dufoux a smile, _"I see, Dufoux, you, too..."_

Baou had broken through and defeated Jigadirasu.

"That's it, Dufoux. This is the answer, our power's... But..." Zeon paused then said wrapping his mantle around Dufoux and broken away from it and Dufoux fell towards the ground. "I can't let you die, Dufoux!"

"Zeon...!" Dufoux said looking at him.

"I'm already satisfied. But for you, it's from here..." Zeon said smiling at him.

The next moment Baou had attacked Zeon knocking him to the ground.

"Zeon! Dufoux-san!" Kara yelled running towards where they were.

"Zeon... Zeon..."

The next moment Zeon had woken up.

"Zeon!" Gash yelled once again.

"Forgive me, Gash... Your big brother has been foolish."

"ZEON!" Gash said happily at seeing Zeon open his eyes. "I'm glad you're still alive! Tio, use Saifojio!" Gash yelled towards her.

"It's okay. Don't do unneeded things."

"What was that? My power is unneeded..." Tio said angrily.

"No... Tio." Kiyomaro said as he pointed towards Zeon's book. "Zeon's book is on fire!"

"In the time I have left, there are a few things I should do. Gash, lower your head." Zeon paused then said as his hand began to glow, "I'll return the memories I stole from you of your time in the Demon World. They're probably painful memories, so is it ok?"

"U... unu, please. No matter what memories they are, they're mine." Gash said.

"Okay, I'll return your memories so you will even be able to see things you couldn't remember from the time you were born. The true forms of the Father and Mother neither you or I knew are among them. It seems that I ended up seeing the very memories I stole from you to make you suffer... There were things I didn't know, the big brother that hated you was an idiot. Your immature hearted, power-seeking big brother was foolish. I..." Zeon said closing his eyes for a brief moment. "With the true form of Baou before my eyes, I saw fragments of your memories, I couldn't accept the truth..." Zeon paused then said,"Without knowing everything, I stubborningly told myself I was right... And the emptyness just grew... "So I had challenged you to a final showdown. in order to confirm my error, and to confirm what kind of results Father's behavior had produced. Was it just to cause Gash unhappiness and make me commit an error? Or else, was it to make us walk on the right path? If I had won, I had planned it so before Gash would be consumed by Baou, Baou wound be defeated and Gash would return to the Demon World... But it the pit of my heart I hoped I would lose... With these like this kind of painful power, I thought, 'just destroy me completely'... But you handled Baou beautifully. And you crushed my power Jigadirasu." Zeon smiled as he looked up towards the ceiling, "Father be glad. Your anguish has made Gash's power clear and pure. Gash could handle Baou, and I've stopped bearing a grudge against Gash and Father."

Gash had tears falling from his eyes as he had seen all of the memories Zeon returned to him, "Unu." He said as his eyes were closed. He had opened them and smiled at Zeon as he said, "Zeon, and me, together, we can live together as a family."

"Yeah... we can live together, Gash?" Zeon asked smiling at him.

"Unu," Gash said smiling. "Of course."

"Dufoux," Zeon said looking towards him. "You need to live. With the final battle with Baou, you attacked with all your hatred and anger. And, did you see something in Gash?"

Dufoux thought back to the battle at how Gash had taken all of his anger and pain as tears flow from him. But the anwer wasn't coming forth to help them in the battle.

"Live, Dufoux. That's part of my wish. For an amazing person like you to be bound by your past and disappear, I could not stand it. I'm sure you felt it. How much of your hatred and anger was empty...? And in the fight with Gash, 'something' was born. You probably don't know what that is yet. But, no matter what you have to do, search for that answer. I'm sure you'll find scenery you haven't seen before." Zeon paused then yelled at him, "and if you think thoughts like 'it's fine if I die any time'. I won't forgive you!"

Dufoux smiled as he said, "I understand. I promise."

Zeon smiled back at him as tears fell from his eyes. He had paused then asked as he looked towards Kara, "Gash? When you win this battle. Can you bring Kara to the demon world?"

"Zeon?" Both Kara and Gash asked at the same time.

Zeon looked at Gash as he held his hand out to Kara. He grasped it gently as she placed her hand in his. "I had saved her from being attacked by a group of scum. And she has been with Dufoux and I since then. And during that time she had spent with us. I had grown to care for her greatly. The other part of my wish is to bring Kara to our home." Zeon paused then said, "I had always sensed she was more than human. Ever since our first meeting. And now I'm sure of it." Zeon paused then said as he brought Kara's hand towards his lips and gently kissed it, "she's part Mamodo."

"What?" Everyone asked shocked.

"I figured it out during the battles in here. When Umagon had used his tremendous flames to attack me. I was able to protect Dufoux from the flames. But she was behind one of the pillars that had gotten hit. She still seemed uninjured from the flames."

"Is that true Kara-chan?" Gash asked.

"Yeah," Kara said nodding her head.

"I'll win this battle and bring Kara-chan home to you." Gash said smiling at Zeon.

"Thank you Gash." Zeon smiled but stopped smiling as he heard the device to control Faudo brake.

All of a sudden the whole area began shaking like it was falling apart.

"W-what is this!?" Kiyomaro asked.

The innercom had spoken since the device was broken. Faudo was now uncontrollable.

"What!?" Asked the short blond haired man.

"Faudo will... start rampaging!?" Megumi asked.

"Kiyomaro, why did you go so far as to crush that key!?" The long blond hiared man asked.

"I didn't know, I tried with all my might to hold back enough so Zeon wouldn't get killed by Baou!" Kiyomaro paused then said, "that's right! The device to send Faudo back to the Demon World! But then, we don't know what happened to Earth and Karudio who went to protect it!"

"Gash..." Zeon paused then said, "your hand..."

"Nu!?" Gash asked giving Zeon his hand.

Zeon began transferring his power to Gash as he said, "I'll hand over all my thunder power to you."

"What!?"

"Now, it'll just be once, but Baou will get stronger. When Father used Baou, after training for nearly a thousand yeaars, it had ultimate power. I don't know how close you can get to that power but... With the power of both of us twins, it could be brought back once. In that case, the chance of stopping Faudo will not be zero." Zeon paused then said withdrawing his hand, "my power will extend yours just once. Make sure you hit. Dufoux, please help them get outside. I'm sure if it's Kiyomaro's and your power, it can be done." Zeon paused then said pulling a strand of his hair out, "now then... Gash, hold onto this."

"Nu?"

"It's a message. Take this letter transformed from my hair. Read it after Faudo has been defeated."

"Unu, got it." Gash said placing the letter inside his mantle.

"Gash, become the King. I'm sure Father will also be as delighted as he could be." Zeon said looking at Gash. He had then looked towards Dufoux and Kara and smiled at them. "Dufoux, Kara-chan, I enjoyed the time I had spent with you guys." He looked towards Kara and smiled at her and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

Kara nodded her head as a tear fell from her eye.

"Farewell," Zeon said smiling as he disappeared.

Dufoux placed his arm around Kara and embraced her gently. "You'll see Zeon again real soon, Kara-chan. But first we have to get out of here." He said as he helped her up to her feet.

"Yeah, you're right Dufoux-san." Kara said smiling at him as she wiped her tear away.

Soon after everyone was outside of Faudo.

Kiyomaro and Gash had brought forth Baou and had begun to battle against Faudo. Easily defeating it with the help from Zeon instructing Gash on what to do.

Dufoux and Kara had left a few moments later hearing the cheers and thanks from Kiyomaro and the others.


End file.
